


Probablemente Taylor Swift ha escrito una canción sobre este sentimiento.

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Amor - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Cute, Español, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN.<br/>Nick no está seguro de en que momento terminó jugando con Louis Tomlinson y definitivamente no está seguro de cuando se enamoró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probablemente Taylor Swift ha escrito una canción sobre este sentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neerdowellwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/gifts).
  * A translation of [Taylor Swift Has Probably Written A Song About This Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439338) by [neerdowellwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf). 



> ¡Hola! Quiero aclarar que yo no escribí este maravilloso fic, solo me tomé el trabajo de traducirlo, todos los derechos de esta obra son únicamente de @neerdowellwolf quien amablemente me ha permitido realizar la traducción :)

Nick salta fuera del taxi y está tan absorto desplazandose a través de Instagram casi llega a su puerta cuando se da cuenta de Louis sentado sobre los escalones. Está todo de negro, y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, perfecto; Nick piensa que debe venir de una entrevista. Se ve tan completamente como Louis Tomlinson. No puede creer que su piso no esté plagado de paparazzis y las niñas adolescentes. Se detiene en seco. No puede pensar en nada que decir. Ha pasado un mes imaginándolo en todos los escenarios posibles, pero ahora Louis se encuentra en frente de él y él está completamente perdido. 

Louis habla primero, su voz suave, pero fría. "¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste?" 

"Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico, amor. En cierto modo digo cosas para ganarme la vida." Nick no tiene ni idea de lo que está escuchando, pero bromear con Louis siempre ha sido tan fácil como respirar. 

"¿Quisiste decir lo que has dicho hoy sobre que nadie te ofrece compromiso?" Louis lo miraba fríamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ponerse de pie. 

"Aw, cariño, ¿estabas escuchando?" Escuchar a eso pone a Louis en movimiento. Se pone de pie y se mueve en el espacio de Nick en tono acusador. "No seas impertinente conmigo, Nicholas. ¿Estabas bromeando o era en serio?" 

Ahora que Louis está tan cerca de él, Nick sólo quiere estirarse y recorrer con los dedos por sus lados. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha sido capaz de tocarlo. Él también está furioso. ¿Qué derecho tiene Louis de venir a él después de todo este tiempo y hundir su nariz en sus propios fracasos? "No me puedo imaginar qué diferencia hace para ti, pero sí, lo dije en serio." 

Louis soltó un poco sorprendido, "¡Oh!" Y se desinfló. Sin el respaldo de su ira se ve tan pequeño. Sus ojos son grandes y miran húmedo, pero Nick piensa que debe ser un truco de la luz. "Claro. Por supuesto. Bueno, creo que debo irme." Louis camina por al lado de él, haciendo una pausa por un momento para mirarlo, parpadeando lentamente. Nick piensa que va a decir algo, pero no lo hace. Sólo sigue caminando. 

El aire del pecho de Nick sale con tanta fuerza que lo golpea y mira como Louis cruza la calle y se sube a la parte trasera de un SUV negro. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Se queda de pie en la calle, mirando el lugar vacío que la camioneta ha dejado hasta que se da cuenta de que debe entrar. 

Nick camina alrededor de su cocina por unos minutos, abriendo armarios y mirando a los contenidos antes de resoplar su insatisfacción y cerrarlos. Alimenta a Pig en el jardín. El sol es brillante en su piel y él maldice a Londres por su defecto que hace que el clima nunca coincida con su estado de ánimo. 

No tiene idea de cómo llegó hasta aquí. 

———— 

Seis meses antes 

One Direction acaba de terminar su primera gira mundial y Nick se arremolinaba alrededor de la fiesta de bienvenida lanzada por el sello musical. Ni siquiera ha visto a Harry, sin embargo, ya está empezando a preguntarse si en realidad va a aparecer. Se está riendo con Cara en el bar de sushi cuando siente el cambio de energía en la habitación que sugiere que los chicos han llegado. Efectivamente, Liam, Niall y Harry han entrado y están siendo sitiados. Unos minutos más tarde Harry encuentra a Nick y lo envuelve en un abrazo. 

"¡Gracias por venir, Grimmy!" Sonríe, amplio y sincero. Nick quiere apretujarlo un poco, pero está distraído porque Zayn y Louis que acaban de meterse por una puerta lateral y sonreían amablemente a la gente. En lugar de las burlas habituales, Nick sólo dice: "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hazza." 

Harry se ve tan genuinamente emocionado que el corazón de Nick aprieta un poco. Ha huido de la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo de nuevo porque uno de los publicistas de Harry hace le hace gestos sutilmente, significan claramente algo para Harry, así que besa a Cara en la mejilla y se dirige al otro lado de la habitación. 

Una hora más tarde Nick esta aburrido. Conversó con algunos amigos, pero hay suficientes ejecutivos musicales en la fiesta dispuestos a chupar toda la diversión fuera de la habitación. Ha trabajado por la mañana, por lo que ir a casa ahora no sería la peor cosa en el mundo, piensa, mientras se dirige al baño. Debe tomar un giro equivocado, porque termina en un pasillo desierto que es demasiado antiséptico para una celebridad. Él ve un sanitario allí. 

Golpea la puerta abierta y deja escapar un grito poco indigno a Louis Tomlinson, que está sentado en el mostrador donde se lavan las manos, con los pies metidos debajo de sus rodillas, apoyándose contra el espejo. Louis lo mira valorativamente, "Hola Nicolás, ¿alguien te envió a buscarme?" 

"¡Lo siento, querido, lo único que estoy buscando es el inodoro." Nick se inclina hacia él divertido, "Louis Tomlinson, ¿te escondes?" 

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y resopla "No, no me estoy escondiendo." Él se retuerce un poco, sus diminutos dedos golpeando contra sus rodillas. "Sólo necesitaba un minuto." 

"Un minuto. Absolutamente. ¿Cómo cuantos has estado aquí entonces? " 

"No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero he estado aquí por alrededor de quince." 

"¿Quince minutos? Toda una estrella del pop rebelde" 

"Cállate" dice Louis. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No hay un modelo que te haga mantener una distancia discreta ¿verdad? " 

"¡Ay, pequeño Tomlinson!, no hay modelos en esta fiesta." Nick suspira dramáticamente. "¿Tal vez podrías hablar con alguien acerca de ello?" 

"Sí, absolutamente. ¿Cualquier otro comentario que te gustaría transmitir?" 

"Gracias, cariño." Nick sonríe. "Tal vez podrías hacerles saber sobre un chico muy bonito, pero muy desagradable." 

Louis salta de la encimera y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Por qué estás aún aquí, Grimshaw? ¿No es tu hora de acostarte? ¿Aún con la esperanza de ser fotografiado por los paparazzis? " 

"Hieres mis sentimientos, muñequita." Nick toma un paso hacia Louis, que alza la barbilla hacia él. Siempre se ve tan poco impresionado y petulante cuando hablando con Nick y Nick sólo quiere borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Él sigue caminando hacia Louis hasta que está en su espacio y este tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Nick. Estaba a punto de retroceder, pero el chico se ve tan desafiante y desafectado como siempre, así que Nick da un paso más. Está de pie justo en frente de Louis, lo suficientemente cerca de él para sentirlo conteniendo la respiración. 

El problema es que ahora que está allí, no sabe qué hacer. Louis está mirando hacia él con las cejas levantadas y realmente no había pensado en esto. Louis abre la boca para decir algo y Nick sabe que será algo sarcástico y grosero, por lo que él hace lo único que puede pensar en ese momento, darle un beso. 

Hay un momento, justo cuando Nick besa a Louis, donde su cerebro hace una especie de cortocircuitos. Sus labios se presionan suavemente contra Louis, pero no está muy seguro de qué hacer con ellos. Está a punto de retirarse cuando Louis tira en la parte delantera de la camisa de Nick y desliza su lengua en su boca. 

Se besan desesperadamente. Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick y entierra sus dedos en su cabello. Nick desliza sus manos por debajo de la parte posterior de la camisa de Louis y presiona las palmas en su piel, maravillándose de lo pequeño que se siente, las manos de Nick abarcan casi todo el ancho de su espalda. 

Con el tiempo mueve las manos hacia abajo para posarlas sobre el trasero de Louis. Le ha dedicado una gran cantidad de pensamiento al culo de Louis Tomlinson en los últimos años y quiere asegurarse de que se toma el tiempo necesario para apreciarlo. Debe estar un poco distraído, porque Louis hace un ruido y toma el labio inferior de Nick entre los dientes. Nick agarra culo de Louis, lo levanta para arriba, y lo sienta en el mostrador. Louis envuelve inmediatamente sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y presiona contra él. 

El chico está haciendo estos ruidos increíbles con la parte posterior de la garganta que van derecho a la polla de Nick. Está tirando de su pelo de y lo agarra firmemente con sus muslos así que no puede acercarse lo suficiente. El ángulo no es muy grande, pero Nick todavía puede sentir la polla de Louis, dura y luchando contra sus vaqueros. Él mueve sus caderas, empujando un poco hacia adelante y Louis jadea. Nick abre los ojos y se mueve hacia atrás. Louis se ve sin aliento, pero sus ojos son de fuego y desafiantes. Es un reto que Nick quiere aceptar. Aunque no está seguro de que aún le importe quién gane. 

"¿Que estás mirando? Grimshaw." Su voz suena maliciosa, como si estuviera invitando a Nick a romper las reglas con él. Nick está un poco sorprendido por lo hermosa que es su sonrisa de cerca. La ha visto antes, en el escenario y con los otros chicos, pero Louis nunca ha sido juguetón con él. Incluso al principio, Louis había sido siempre el blanco para sus bromas. Nick siempre ha levantado ampollas en Louis incluso antes de que hubiera empezado a hacerlo intencionalmente. 

Nick se gana la vida siempre teniendo algo que decir, pero él está allí de pie, con las manos agarrando las caderas de Louis Tomlinson, la boca abierta e incapaz de pensar en una sola cosa que decir. Louis se veía como si estuviera haciendo una gran broma y estuviera a la espera de que Nick se ría. 

"No puedo creer que esto es todo lo que se necesitaba para conseguir que cierres el pico." Eso hace que Nick ría. Se muerde el labio para contener las risitas que siguen brotando de él. Louis se ve enormemente complacido y se inclina hacia adelante para apoyar los labios contra los de Nick y le susurra, "Probablemente deberías tocarme ahora." 

Nick lo besa y desliza su mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis, donde su polla está luchando contra sus escandalosamente apretados pantalones. Recorre el dorso de sus dedos contra la costura haciendo que Louis jadee y muerda su cuello. Nick no quiere perder más tiempo así que desabotona los pantalones para sacarlo. Está duró, su prepucio jala. Nick frota la yema del dedo pulgar hacia arriba en su longitud y se desliza a través de la hendidura. Louis deja escapar un gemido suave y silba, "Manos a la obra." 

Nick se ríe, pero lo hace, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis y tirando de manera constante. La boca de Louis está justo contra el oído de Nick y él está lloriqueando y gimiendo en voz baja. Nick piensa que podrían ser los sonidos más increíbles que jamás haya escuchado. Pronto se mueve más rápidamente y tiene la suficiente precaución para traer la otra mano y salvar su camisa de la ruina. Louis se estremece y acaba. Entierra su cara en el cuello de Nick y toma respiraciones poco profundas antes de echarse a reír. Su risa suena un poco maníaca para el gusto de Nick, que todavía tiene esperma en su puño y una estrella de pop risueña envuelta alrededor de él como un pulpo. 

"Si ya has terminado. Estoy a punto de pasar mi mano por toda tu espalda”. 

"Eres un total amargado." Louis pone los ojos en blanco, pero se inclina hacia atrás y agita su mano delante del dispensador para arrancar una toalla de papel, lo arroja despreocupadamente en dirección de Nick. Espera hasta que limpie su mano y tira el papel en el tacho antes de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo. Es más suave esta vez. Louis esta siendo suave y relajado y Nick tira de él más cerca. 

Ambos se endurecen cuando oyen voces en el pasillo. Louis toma de distancia y salta de la encimera. Se toma un momento para ajustar su cabello antes de encogerse de hombros a Nick y deslizarse por la puerta. Cuando se ha ido, Nick se apoya en el mostrador y se queda mirando a su reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose qué demonios acaba de pasar. Salpica un poco de agua en su cara, se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se dirige de vuelta a la fiesta, con la esperanza de Harry ya se haya marchado, porque no está francamente seguro de lo que va a decir si él pregunta. 

________ 

Tres semanas pasan y Nick no sabe nada de Louis. No es que le estuviera esperándolo, pero supuso que habría al menos un texto acerca de que su voz es estúpida o si esconde baratijas en su flequillo. 

Tiene un almuerzo con Harry y sigue esperando que diga algo, pero él simplemente habla acerca de su nuevo soul y de algunos pensamientos que ha tenido sobre los pandas. Se sientan en su jardín, viendo a Pig correr durante horas y Harry no habla de Louis ni una vez. Es una hermosa tarde y, finalmente, Nick deja de esperar a que el hacha caiga. 

La próxima semana Nick organiza una fiesta de última hora en su piso. Está teniendo una noche increíble; ya que es una gran fiesta y ya que es suya, ha sido el centro de atención de toda la noche. Bebió tragos exóticos, bailó con un tipo que piensa que hace A&R en Sony y besuqueó a Rita Ora un poco en la cocina. Con todo ha sido fantástico. Casi suficiente para compensar la presencia de Louis Tomlinson y sus ridículamente pequeños tobillos. 

Nick ni siquiera puede creer que Louis esté ahí. Cuando Harry le había preguntado si podía traer a los chicos Nick supuso que había querido decir Niall o Liam. Nunca en un millón de años esperaba abrir la puerta de su apartamento y ver a Louis Bloody Tomlinson del otro lado. Louis Tomlinson mirándolo como si no hubiera besuqueado su rostro en un baño. Realmente era demasiado. Y, sin embargo Nick perseveró. 

"¡Oh, hola, Harry! Veo que has traído otra estrella pop de bonus." Dijo besando suavemente su mejilla y mantuvo su tono ligero para decir. "Hola Louis, ¿estás bien?" 

Louis sonrió maliciosamente mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la de Nick. "Gracias, Nicholas. ¡Es tan bueno estar aquí contigo! "Nick se estremeció, pero Louis parecía completamente ajeno, escaneó la habitación, antes de darle un codazo a Harry y silenciosamente comunicar algo que había, mientras Harry corría tras él. 

Nick lo dejó ir. Él ama a Harry, pero si va a pasar la noche con Louis Tomlinson, su mullet y ridículas jeggings en su estúpido y desagradable culo perfecto, entonces puede largarse. Nick no tiene absolutamente ninguna necesidad de que estrellas de pop que lo besan y juegan con él actuaran como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Pero eso fue hace horas y Nick apenas ha visto a Louis desde entonces, mucho menos lo besó o pensó en asesinarlo. Son las dos y media y la fiesta está todavía en curso, pero entrando en su fase final, donde la gente ha reunido en pequeños grupos repartidos por todo su apartamento. Se desplaza a través de Instagram un poco, y ve que su teléfono está muriendo así que se dirige a su habitación para conectarlo. 

Se desliza en su habitación, no quería llamar la atención. Normalmente se asegura de su habitación esté extra presentable cuando tiene invitados, pero había estado fuera todo el día y sólo tuvo tiempo para doblar su ropa antes de entregarse al alcohol y que sus pensamientos totalmente volvieran a la fiesta. Todo estaba bien, pero cuando entra en su habitación y se cruza a la cómoda para conectar su teléfono, ve a un chico tendido sobre su cama, acurrucándose en su ropa como un gato. 

Él se paró en seco y tardó un minuto en darse cuenta. El cuerpo de Louis se tuerce y su culo se eleva en el aire. Nick se siente como un poco de un pervertido, pero su trasero es bastante bonito y Nick no es nada más que un espectador. Se aclara la garganta y se cruza de brazos. "Oh, hola, Louis Tomlinson." Louis se desplaza en la cama, pero no da ninguna indicación de que está avergonzado de ser encontrado dormido en la cama de una persona que apenas tolera. 

"Esto es un poco raro para alguien que ha sido presentado en la revista Forbes" dice Nick. Louis finalmente abre los ojos completamente solo para lanzarle una mirada mordaz y realmente está en su habitación. Nick se molesta de una manera que solo Louis puede lograr. No tiene idea de por qué le permite a esta pequeña ramera a llegar a él como lo hace. 

"Sí, ¡hola Nicholas! Buena fiesta, ¿no?", Dice Luis, acurrucándose más en la pila de ropa de Nick. Nick hace un ruido de molestia, que sólo hace que Louis sonría y mueva sus caderas. 

"Sí, cariño, era bastante buena. Lástima que parece que te has perdido la mayor parte de ella ". 

"Estaba sonando The Wanted." La voz de Louis es baja y lenta por el sueño. "Eres horrible, pero ellos siguen siendo peor." 

Nick se ríe de eso, porque Louis parece tan legítimo que es casi adorable. "Yo no los puse en la lista de reproducción, cariño. Dios sabe que no lo haría". 

"Mmmm, buena historia Grimshaw." Louis tiende la mano y Nick llega por ella, pensando que está buscando ayuda para sentarse. En su lugar, ha tirado de él hacia adelante, y lo hace aterrizar en la cama. Está desorientado, pero Louis se aferra a su muñeca. Mira hacia arriba y se sorprende al ver que Louis le devolvía la mirada, con los ojos suaves y tranquilos. 

"¿Qué es esto entonces?" Nick quiere reír, pero suena un poco molesto. Louis lo miraba expectante y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Él quería empujarlo fuera de la cama y decirle que se vaya, pero acabó tendido, con su respiración trabajosa, mirando hacia este muchacho ridículo, quien probablemente nunca ha estado tan tranquilo en su vida entera. 

"Quieres darme un beso." 

"Ciertamente no" Nick se burla, pero no hace ningún movimiento para ponerse de pie. 

"¿Entonces por qué te metes en la cama conmigo?" 

"Esta es mi cama, amor." Le responde. No puede entender lo que está pasando. Los ojos absurdamente azules de Louis son tan nítidos y exigentes como siempre que aterrizan en Nick, pero hay algo en su sonrisa traviesa que hace que se sienta cómplice y no combativo. 

"Yo estaba aquí primero." Louis suspira. Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de la muñeca de Nick y frota pequeños círculos con el pulgar. Nick es totalmente perdido. 

"Creo que tal vez-" Nick comienza a decir, y Louis resopla "¡Oh, por el amor de Dios", y se empuja hacia adelante para besarlo. El cuerpo de Nick reacciona antes de que su mente lo haga e inmediatamente le devuelve el beso, separando los labios y deslizando su lengua a lo largo de la de Louis. Su cerebro se siente nublado y él no sabe realmente lo que está haciendo aquí, pero envuelve su mano alrededor del cuello de Louis y lo tira contra su pecho. 

Se besan durante mucho tiempo. Es lento y constante y Nick se pierde en la sensación. Pasa los dedos por el cabello suave en la base del cuello de Louis, haciéndolo suspirar en la boca de Nick. De repente Louis se mueve contra él y sus pollas se rozan entre sí, duro y luchando contra sus pantalones. Louis se queja con la parte posterior de la garganta. Nick se aleja y mira a Louis, tal vez para preguntarle lo que están haciendo, pero se pierde en sus pensamientos y en su lugar besa una línea en la garganta de Louis, chupando en su piel suave y bronceada.  
Se distrae en eso por un tiempo, succionando en la piel de Louis, tirando del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes hasta que finalmente Louis susurra, "Nick, por favor." 

"Por favor, ¿qué, amor?" Nick susurra directamente en su oído. Siente a Louis estremeciéndose, lo que lo hace sonreír. Esto, tener el control, sentirlo desmoronarse debajo de él, esto sí lo sabe hacer. Louis exhala, apenas audible, "Por favor, tócame." 

Nick se pone en movimiento. Nunca podría haber imaginado que estaría allí, pero ahora no quiere nada más que conseguir a Louis completamente desnudo y verlo desmoronarse. Le arrastra por la cama, tirando montones de ropa al suelo y sintiendo a Louis con el pecho agitado. Nick separa sus caderas y tira de su propia camisa sobre su cabeza, antes de llegar abajo y sacar la de Louis. Se inclina sobre él y lo besa de nuevo, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo de sus lados. El chico se siente tan pequeño, las manos de Nick se ajustan cómodamente alrededor de sus costillas. Besa a Louis hasta que lo siente retorciéndose debajo de él con impaciencia. 

Nick se agacha y desabrocha sus botones, tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros y los calzoncillos de una sola vez. Se inclina hacia atrás y mira a Louis sobre su cama, toda piel bronceada y bordes lisos. Es tan hermoso que Nick se pierde por un momento. Su pene esta duro contra su vientre y él está mirándolo con expectación. Nick está esperando que diga algo, pero no lo hace. Él sólo se queda mirándolo, con las manos a su lado agarrando el edredón en sus puños. 

 

Finalmente, Nick se mueve, tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros y arrojándolos en la pila de ropa al lado de su cama. Se sube hasta la cama de nuevo, poniéndose sobre Louis y besándolo. Sus caderas están juntas y sus pollas se frotan una contra otra. Las caderas de Louis se mueven para arriba, pero Nick lo sostiene con una mano, poniendo el pulgar en el hueso de su cadera. Nick finalmente se detiene, besándolo y entierra su cara en el cuello de Louis, respirando entrecortadamente en su hombro. 

Se desliza por el cuerpo de Louis lentamente, haciendo una pausa para chupar su pezón. Louis gime bajo y sucio y lleva la mano a la cabeza de Nick, enhebrando los dedos por el pelo. 

"Nick, vamos." 

"¿Vas a escapar otra vez, cachorro?" pregunta Nick, pasándole la lengua por los huesos de la cadera. Louis resopla y lo patea con el talón de su pie. "¡Ay! Estás siendo muy grosero ". 

"Y tú estás siendo molesto", dice Louis. 

"Oh, sí, porque yo fui el que te dejó de pie y medio duro en los baños." 

"Oh, Dios mío, yo..." Nick no está particularmente interesado en la continuación de este argumento, por lo que lo corta chupando la cabeza de su polla. Louis maldice y su mano se instala de nuevo en el pelo de Nick, tira un poco, por lo que Nick gime. 

Nick mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo en la longitud de Louis hasta que está húmedo. Toma unos minutos para pasar la lengua hasta la vena antes de envolver la mano alrededor de él y acariciar al mismo tiempo con la boca. Sólo se tarda unos pocos minutos antes de que Louis esté apretando su agarre en el pelo y maldiciendo. Nick chupa más profundo y Louis se viene con un grito. 

Nick se desplaza hasta la cama y Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él en un beso con sueño. Tararea adormilado y se da la vuelta, cerrando los ojos y poniendo la mejilla en el pecho de Nick. Nick sigue estando dolorosamente duro y no puede creer que esto esté sucediendo de nuevo. Está mirando a Louis, con la boca abierta, debatiendo entre ir furtivamente al baño para una hacerse una paja y echarlo fuera de su apartamento cuando los ojos del pequeño monstruo se abren. 

Sus ojos son grandes y luminosos y se ríe alegremente al ver la expresión de Nick. "¡Tu rostro es tan perfecto! ¡Te ves como un asesino! "Él lanza su pierna a través de Nick y se sube en sus caderas, sin dejar de reír. "¿Está realmente temblando de rabia? ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que eso era algo real! " 

"Realmente eres el peor de los chicos, Louis Tomlinson." Dice Nick y quiere decirle que se vaya, pero Louis rasca sus uñas ligeramente hacia debajo de su estómago. Se siente increíble y Louis es tan hermoso, moviéndose descaradamente en las caderas de Nick. 

"Podría ser, o te podrías venir sobre mí" Nick toma un segundo para sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad antes de mover de un tirón a Louis dejándolo sobre su espalda. Louis está sonriendo hacia él y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Se muerde el labio inferior y aletea sus pestañas. Nick mira como está teniendo un ataque de risa, pero es intoxicaste. Asi que se inclina y lo besa. Se mantiene besándolo, envuelve su mano alrededor de su pene. Va a masturbarse rápido y áspero y él sigue chocando su polla en el vientre de Louis. 

Con el tiempo dejan de besarse y Louis susurra estímulos obscenos en el oído de Nick. Nick finalmente se pierde cuando Louis dice: "Vamos, Grimshaw, quieres dejarme hecho un lio" y se viene en el estómago y el pecho de Louis. Que está mirando a Nick con una expresión un poco asombrado. 

No tiene ni idea de qué decir, así que se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño para conseguir una franela húmeda. Se toma un momento para lavarse las manos y recobrar la compostura. En el momento en que vuelve la puerta de su dormitorio está abierta y no ve a Louis por ningún lado. La única prueba que eso existió es la pila de ropa en el piso. Saca un poco de ropa limpia de esta. 

Todavía hay unas pocas personas en el piso, ve a Harry y Cara. Nick sonríe a sus niños mientras se acerca. 

"¿De dónde esta Louis?" Nick intenta sonar molesto, lo está, pero no por las razones que él quiere contar. 

"Él se fue hace horas." Harry se ve preocupado y cae el estómago de Nick. "No rompió nada ¿verdad? El mes pasado llenó la litera de Liam con Beanie Babies. Otros beanie babies. "Nick se dobló de la risa imaginándose la cara de Liam. "Liam pensó que era un regalo en un primer momento. Le pregunto a Niall si había olvidado un aniversario." Nick se ríe aún más fuerte "Hubo como un millar de ellos, yo los seguía encontrando debajo de las cosas." 

"No te preocupes, Harold, ese delincuente no le ha hecho nada a mi apartamento." Harry frunce el ceño y Nick alza las manos. Odia poner a Harry triste y una manera segura de hacerlo con Louis Tomlinson. "Ok, me voy a la cama. Puedes quedarte donde quieras. Creo que el cuarto de invitados esta libre". 

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Harry se frota los ojos adormilado y Nick tiene miedo de lo rápido que puede vacilar entre gatito sexual y gatito real. 

"Sí, sólo dame un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?" Nick se va corriendo lo más discretamente posible, gritando por encima del hombro, "¡Me olvidé de hacer la cama después de lavandería!" Él despoja la cama tan rápido como le es posible, empujando las sabanas y su camisa sucia dentro del armario. Está metiendo la esquina de la sabana nueva cuando Harry entra y patea sus botas. 

"¡Aw, Grimmy! Estás haciendo que me sienta muy especial." Harry tiras a su pantalón y se camina hacia el armario de Nick por una camiseta. 

"Sólo tienes que elegir una del piso. Están limpias." Nick ignora la mirada confundida de Harry y se sube a la cama, moviendo de un tirón el edredón y volviéndose hacia Harry. Han dormido juntos docenas de veces. Pero Nick se siente incómoda al respecto por primera vez, recordando los sonidos que Louis había hecho justo donde Harry estaba actualmente acurrucándose. 

Estuvieron despierto por un tiempo, poniéndose al día sobre lo que se habían perdido mientras Harry estaba lejos. Nick no sabe por qué, pero él se resiste a la tentación de decir tuve sexo con tu mejor amigo. Él odia secretos y nunca le había escondido nada a Harry antes, pero no tiene ninguna idea de qué decir. Finalmente Harry empieza a roncar suavemente y Nick piensa acerca de lo que paso con Louis Tomlinson de nuevo y cómo está dividido entre querer estrangularlo y querer hacerlo un poco más. 

Otra semana pasa y Nick no tiene noticias de Louis, pero esta vez sí estaba esperando algo. Sus espectáculos van bien toda la semana y el set de Sweat The Small se ve increíble. Cuando llega el sábado duerme tarde y sólo se levanta cuando Pig se lanza contra su pecho y se queja patéticamente. 

Daisy le manda textos de mientras que está paseando a Pig, es sobre reunirse en un mercado de antigüedades y no tiene otros planes así le dice que se verá con ella allí. Estuvo a punto de no ducharse, pero ha estado bastante tiempo en calle y claro que podría haber paparazzis. Desde luego, no piensa en que Louis podría ver las fotos. Eso no es absolutamente ninguna preocupación. 

Se encuentra con Daisy después de la comida y pasean por el mercado un poco. Nick encuentra un marco de oro adornado increíble. La pintura es bastante aburrida, pero él simplemente puede reemplazarlo con el cartel de Katy Perry que Finchy le dio. Está imaginándose arrastrándolo a su coche cuando recibe un texto de Louis. 

¿No eres un poco viejo para Paisley? 

Le toma Nick probablemente un poco demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que está usando Paisley en este momento y adivinar que Louis esta probablemente aquí en alguna parte. Le dice a Daisy que va a llevar el cuadro a su coche. Cuando está a pocos metros de ella, decide contestarle a Louis. 

No te tenía en las antigüedades, cariño. 

No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Tienes apenas más de 30. 

Nick quiere responder, NO TENGO 30, pero él toma un respiro y pasa un minuto acomodando el marco en el maletero de su coche. Está a punto de cerrarla cuando alguien le da una palmada a pierna suelta en el culo. 

"¡Hola Nicholas! Veo que estás comprando el artículo más ridículo de todo Notting Hill ". 

"Hola Louis." Nick se vuelve hacia él y suspira. Louis está haciendo muecas y rebotando ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies, como si estuviera a punto de desafiar a Nick a una carrera. "¿No tienes hordas de adolescentes de las que esconderte?" 

"Te sorprenderá de saber que los jóvenes no son el objetivo demográfico para los mercados de antigüedades." 

"Y, sin embargo has agraciado este mercado con su presencia. ¿Me estas siguiendo? " 

"Estaba con Liam y se enteró de algún vendedor de tapiz que la madre de Sofía ama" Louis veía casi nervioso, dando patadas a la acera. "Así que, aquí estoy, tienes suerte." 

Empiezan a caminar de vuelta hacia el mercado, igualando su paso uno junto al otro. Nick mira a Louis, esperando que dijera algo, pero él está tranquilo, con los ojos alrededor de la calle. De repente, una cuadra antes de que los puestos comiencen, Louis agarra la mano de Nick y le da un tirón en un callejón. Nick esta confuso y más que un poco nervioso, pero lo sigue obedientemente. Louis lo tira pasando varios contenedores de basura, que parecen misericordiosamente vacíos, deteniéndose en una pequeña entrada. 

Mete a Nick contra la pared. Están ocultos a la calle, pero completamente expuestos si alguien decidió tomar un paseo por el callejón. Nick quiere protestar, decir que ambos son un poco demasiado de alto perfil para hacer eso a plena luz del día, pero Louis está en puntas de pie para besarlo y de repente parece como una idea perfectamente razonable. 

Se quedaron allí, enredados, desandándose hasta estar sin aliento. Nick está considerando preguntarle qué es lo que están haciendo cuando Louis toma su labio inferior entre los dientes. Gruñidos. Nick ríe y de repente los dos están riendo y apoyándose el uno contra el otro. 

"Louis, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Nick pregunta, pero Louis simplemente se inclina hacia atrás, sonríe a Nick y le dice: "¿Importa?" 

No es lo que Nick esperaba en absoluto, y no sabe cómo responder. Esto es aparentemente lo que Louis quería y él sonríe, cayendo de rodillas. Mantiene el contacto visual con Nick mientras desabrocha su pantalón y tira de la polla medio dura de Nick fuera de sus pantalones. Lo mete en su boca y Nick gime. El calor húmedo de la boca de Louis se siente increíble. Él quiere cerrar los ojos y descansar la cabeza contra la pared, pero Louis lo está mirándolo y Nick no puede mirar hacia otro lado. 

Nick ha tenido contacto visual con otros hombres mientras le chupan la polla y siempre es caliente o incómodo dependiendo de cómo se sienta acerca de ellos. Esto es otra cosa. Es sexy, Louis se ve increíble, sus ojos azules y determinados, los labios estirados alrededor de Nick. Es también magnética de una manera que Nick nunca ha experimentado. Él no está seguro de poder mirar hacia otro lado, incluso si quisiera. 

Lleva su mano hasta la mejilla y de Louis. Louis gime y cierra los ojos, apoyándose en el toque. De pronto el orgasmo de Nick está cerca y él jadea una advertencia. Los ojos de Louis siguen abiertos y recibe a Nick en su garganta. Nick se pierde, mordiéndose el labio para no hacer ningún ruido. Louis mantiene su boca envuelta alrededor de su polla hasta que Nick lo aleja. 

Nick está de pie allí, su cerebro todavía difuso de orgasmo, mientras que Louis se pone de pie, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Grimshaw, no puedo creer que estés de pie en un callejón sucio con la polla colgando." Nick resopla. Louis todavía está sonriendo, así que Nick tira de él, besándolo y sintiendo su propio sabor en la boca. 

De pronto, Louis se aleja de él y mira a su teléfono. "Lo siento, compañero, ¡debe correr!" Le da a Nick un pequeño saludo y se va por el callejón, dando vuelta a la calle y poniéndose fuera de vista. Nick lo mira irse, con la boca abierta. Una vez más, Louis Tomlinson ha logrado entrar en su vida como un huracán e irse alegremente como si nada hubiera sucedido. No es como que Nick necesite ser abrazado o que le preparen el desayuno, pero hay algo acerca de la forma en que Louis le desarma, lo folla y luego revolotea lejos que le resulta inquietante. 

Corre sus dedos a través de su flequillo un par de veces y se dirige de nuevo hacia el mercado. Daisy le ha enviado un texto, ella está esperándolo con un vendedor de fantástico bigote. Nick se pone en marcha, tratando de fingir que no acaba de llegar de una mamada y tratando muy duro de ignorar lo mucho que quiere que suceda de nuevo. 

Daisy lo mira con un poco de recelo cuando la encuentra. Al parecer, no se debe tomar una media hora de poner algo en el coche. Por suerte él la distrae sugiriendo ir a The Albert. Recogen a Pig por el camino y Nick se relaja en la tarde. Sus pensamientos sólo derivan en hermosas estrellas de pop arrodilladas un par de veces; lo considera un éxito. 

 

Nick se enfocó en él trabajo para las próximas semanas y tuvo muy pocas oportunidades para dormir, no se permitiría obsesionarse con Louis Tomlinson. Él siempre ha sido un poco adicto al trabajo, por lo que a pesar de que está muy cansado, está feliz, se siente más enérgico de lo que se sentía hace tiempo. 

Él se disculpa cuando Gillian le invita a salir. Nadie podría culparlo, tanto como él ama su trabajo, echa de menos causar alboroto con sus amigos. Manda textos a Harry mientras se está preparando y pasa por él. 

"Holaaaa" Harry sonríe mientras cae en el asiento del acompañante como el bebé bambi más sexy del mundo. Envuelve a Nick en un fuerte abrazo. "No te he visto en mucho tiempo." 

"Bueno, soy un chico bastante ocupado e importante, ¿no?" Nick se inclina hacia atrás y mira fuera como Londres se mueve por la ventana. 

"Oh, yo sé lo ocupado que estas." Harry se sonreía aún más ampliamente ahora, meneando las cejas ridículamente. 

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Nick necesita un minuto para darse cuenta a lo que está, obviamente, haciendo referencia. Se había acostumbrado a pensar en él y Louis como algún pequeño secreto sucio y había olvidado que otras personas en realidad podrían saberlo. 

"Nicholas Grimmy Grimshaw, ¡no puedo creer que no ibas a decirme que te tiraste a mi mejor amigo!" Harry está poniendo su cara más ofendida. "’¡Tres veces, Nick! ¡Tres! " 

"Bueno, si estamos hablando con exactitud, yo sólo me lo tiré dos." Nick codea a Harry en el lado. 

"Eso he oído" Harry gime. Se desploma en el asiento y golpea su cabeza en el hombro de Nick, una comunicación clara de que quiere que juegue con su cabello. Nick se obliga, torciendo los rizos de Harry entre sus dedos. 

"Es un poco confuso realmente. Sigue huyendo en todo momento." Están casi en el bar y Nick acomoda su flequillo en su reflejo por la ventana. 

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Louis." Harry se da cuenta de que hay algunos paparazzi fuera de la barra y se alisa la parte delantera de la camisa hacia abajo. 

"La cosa es que no lo sé. En realidad no." Harry le da una mirada que Nick no puede leer, aunque él está seguro de que es condescendiente de alguna manera. 

"No dejes que Louis te engañe con todo su Louis" Harry hace ondas con sus manos cuando lo dice. "Él todavía es sólo Louis." Nick no tiene tiempo para cuestionar lo que en la tierra de Harry ha significado eso, porque Nick y Harry tienen que abrirse paso a través de la acera, sonriendo al aluvión de flashes disparando contra ellos. 

Nick tiene la intención de pedir que Harry aclare lo que ha dicho, pero hay demasiada gente allí y cuando tiene oportunidad él está completamente distraído por flashes y el baile. Baila con un modelo muy apto un par de canciones hacia el final de la noche, pero cortésmente declina la oferta para ir a casa con él. No es nada, solo está cansado. 

Él encuentra a Harry de pie en el bar, jugando con su teléfono. Tiene acercarse para hacerse oír por encima de la música. "¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban chicos!" 

"¿Lo sabes?" Harry está buscando al modelo, que está bailando en el medio de la pista, luciendo hermoso e inaccesible. 

"¡No él! Louis. No sabía que a Louis le gustaran chicos." Harry le sonríe y toma un sorbo de su bebida. 

"Sí, Nick, a Louis le gustan los chicos. Le gustan los chicos y las chicas. A Louis le gusta a todo el mundo." Él empieza a reír y Nick da cuenta de que está más borracho de lo que había pensado. "A Louis no le gusta a todo el mundo. A mi me gusta todo el mundo. A Louis sólo le gusta lo que a él le gusta". 

"Ok, estrella del pop, vamos a seguir esta fiesta de vuelta a mi casa, ¿sí?" 

 

A la mañana siguiente Harry se da la vuelta y hace un ruido lloriqueo lastimoso. "¡Grimmy! Me siento muy mal". 

"Harold, por favor, no me hagas cuidar de ti. Me hace sentir como una figura paterna y sabes que odio eso." Por supuesto que no puede resistirse a puchero exagerada de Harry. Nunca pudo. Terminan tendidos juntos en la cama de Nick mientras revisan sus teléfonos. 

"Lou y Sam quiere saber si queremos hacer un brunch" dice Harry. Parte de Nick quiere permanecer en la cama durante al menos una hora o dos, pero no ha visto a Lou o Sam en mucho tiempo y piensa que podría ser justo lo que necesita. 

Se duchan y se preparan tan rápido como sus resacas se los permite y Harry busca en el armario de Nick algo limpio de llevar. Nick no tiene ganas de conducir, así que Harry pide un coche. Deciden esperar afuera, en los escalones. Hace un poco de frío, pero hay sol y Nick toma todo el sol que puede mientras esperan.

"Grim, ¿qué piensas del amor?" Pregunta Harry recostándose sobre los codos y entrecerrando los ojos hacia el cielo. 

"¿Cómo concepto? Parece que a la gente le gusta." No es la primera vez que han hablado de ello. A Harry le gusta hablar de grandes ideas y de que el romance está muerto. 

"Grim hablo en serio. Quiero decir ¿cree en él? ". 

"Por supuesto que creo en el amor, Harold. Yo no soy el grinch."Un SUV negro gira por la calle y Nick asume que es de ellos, pero no se detiene dónde están. Nick hace una pausa antes de continuar. "Pero no estoy seguro de que estoy hecho para él." 

"Oh, Nick." Harry interrumpió, ya que ahora si llegó su coche. Nick se siente aliviado. No quiere tener esa conversación. Sólo va a hacer sentir triste a Harry. No es como que Nick cree que no pueda amar. Él ama a sus amigos y su familia profundamente. Él simplemente no puede imaginar haciendo espacio en su vida para otra persona por completo. La adopción de Pig había sido bastante difícil y no es como que un novio se pueda enviar a que Aimee lo cuide cuando él este fuera de la ciudad.

Harry parece sentir el estado de ánimo de Nick y cambia de tema a una de las canciones que fueron enviadas la semana pasada. Comienza a mensajearse con alguien, así que Nick se desplaza a través de twitter, hasta que llegan al restaurante. Ellos van por la parte de atrás, Harry dice que son los últimos en llegar. Tienen una mesa situada en un rincón. Están Lou y Sam Teasdale, un miembro de su tour crew que Nick no cree haber visto nunca y, por supuesto, Louis.  
Les da a todos en la mesa de un rápido abrazo, pero cuando llega a Louis vacila por un segundo antes de darle una rápida sonrisa. "Hola Louis, ¿estás bien?" 

"Sí, bien, gracias." Louis le da una mirada extraña, pero retoma su asiento. Termina justo al lado de él y no puede dejar de sentir raro tener Louis tan cerca. Sus codos se rozan y Nick no puede dejar de querer extender la mano y recorrer sus dedos sobre el hueso de la muñeca de Louis. Sonríe un poco al tatuaje particularmente horrible que hay allí.  
"Grimshaw, estás muy tranquilo." Louis empuja el codo en las costillas de Nick. "¿Vendiste tu voz a una bruja del mar?"  
"¿Cuál bruja?" Harry dice desde el otro lado de la mesa, su risa envía un spray de migajas sobre la mesa. Lou le arroja la servilleta a Harry con disgusto y la mesa estalla en risas.  
La conversación gira en torno a una película que todo el mundo, excepto él, ha visto. Louis también parece desinteresado y Nick está a punto de volverse y preguntarle por qué no le gustaba cuando siente la mano de Louis deslizándose sobre su muslo. Traza círculos con sus dedos y Nick está un poco congelado.  
"Voy al baño", dice Nick. Todos lo ignoran, demasiados absortos en una historia que Lou está contando acerca de Lux. Se dirige hacia los aseos, busca la puerta y entra. Es una sola cabina y deja la puerta sin trancar. No piensa que Louis lo siga, pero sospecha que podría hacerlo. Efectivamente la puerta se abre de un minuto más tarde y Louis entra, cerrándola detrás de él.  
Louis atraviesa la pequeña habitación en dos pasos y agarra el cuello de la camisa de Nick, tirando de él hacia abajo mientras lo besa con fiereza. Nick se aferra a los hombros Louis, besándolo de vuelta. El beso de Louis consume todo, lento y rápido a la vez, se convierte en áspero y luego con la misma rapidez en dolorosamente suave. Nick cree que probablemente podría hacerlo durante horas. Ha vuelto en sí mismo cuando Louis toca su pezón. De repente, la confusión y la incertidumbre vienen corriendo hacia él.  
"Louis, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Nick apunta y termina sonando un poco condescendiente. Él ve el flash de molestia en el rostro de Louis.  
"Escucha, amigo, si no quieres está bien."  
"Yo no he dicho que no quiero, es sólo que siempre me pareció que no te gustaba. Para nada." Nick agita sus manos. "Y ahora me estás besando en medio del almuerzo y yo realmente no sé por qué."  
"Es sólo que," Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración. "Me imaginé que tu no pareces querer una relación y yo realmente no puedo tener una, por lo que parecía tener sentido. Por lo que Harry dijo, pensé que esto era una cosa que hacías y no pensé que fuera un problema."  
Nick no podía creer que Louis se haya ingeniado para llamarlo escoria en una sola frase. Es indignante, pero en lugar de estar enojado, se siente avergonzado. No está seguro de por qué necesitaba una explicación de Louis. "No es la gran cosa, princesa. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo el mundo está en la misma página, y decirle a Hazza que detenga el chisme sobre mi vida sexual. Es impropio".  
Louis parece aliviado "Bueno, ahora que eso está arreglado es mejor que vuelva." Él salta hacia la puerta y pone los dedos alrededor del picaporte antes de volverse hacia Nick y guiñarle un ojo. "¡Hasta pronto!"  
Nick cruza la habitación detrás de Louis, poniendo su mano en la puerta. Se inclina hacia Louis y habla bajo, casi susurrando. "Ven a casa conmigo." Él pone su mano bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Louis y le da un tirón hacia él en un movimiento rápido y firme. Le apoya los labios contra la oreja y le susurra en el tono más seductor que tiene "Dios, quiero follarte."  
Nick oye a Louis aspirar y se encuentra de pie, allí, respirando con dificultad hasta que Louis dice, con voz casi inaudible: "Sí, está bien." Da un paso atrás. Louis abre la puerta, pero se detiene antes de deslizarse fuera. Nick piensa que va a decir algo, pero sólo le da una mirada y retuerce su pezón antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Nick se masajea el pecho y maldice la capacidad de Louis Tomlinson para obtener siempre la última palabra.  
Louis pasa el resto de la comida ignorando a Nick completamente. No le molesta tanto, sin embargo. Louis todavía lo pone nervioso, pero parece menos salvaje ahora. Nick ha estado aquí antes. Jugando con las celebridades en el closet, incluso podría decir que es un camino muy transitado por él y ahora que entiende lo que Louis está buscando, esta menos nervioso acerca de todo el asunto.  
Después, Nick espera a Louis para llevarlo de vuelta a su apartamento, pero él salta en su pequeño y ridículo coche deportivo, sin dar a Nick ni una segunda mirada. Realmente es escandalosamente grosero, Nick resopla y llama a un taxi.  
Ha estado en casa durante treinta minutos cuando oye el timbre de la puerta. Asumió que Louis le había cancelado cuando dejaron el restaurante, así que por un momento se preguntó quién, posiblemente, podría ser. Abre la puerta, y Louis se adelanta a entrar, pero Nick se mueve, bloqueándole la entrada. "Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle?"  
"¿Vas a dejarme entrar o estás esperando que alguien me vea?" Louis parece descarado, pero hay un borde de la ansiedad en su voz que hace a Nick moverse fuera del camino cerrando la puerta.  
"Relájate Tomlinson, ni siquiera estoy cerca de las casas de los famosos."  
"¿Eso es muy difícil para ti? ¿Quieres que te ponga un mapa de estrellas? "  
"Aw princesa, ¿no eres dulce?" Asume que Louis va a responder con algo sumamente ingenioso, pero en lugar de eso se mete en su espacio, lo mira través de sus pestañas y dice: "¿Vas a hablar mierda todo el día o vamos a hacer algo más interesante?"  
Nick se ríe, lo que hace que Louis ruede sus ojos. Sonríe al chico exasperantemente hermoso frente a él y le dice: "Quítate la ropa." Louis frunce el ceño, "¿En tu sala?"  
"¿No eres un poco quisquilloso? Ok, vamos a ir a la habitación." Lo agarra de la muñeca, tira de él y lo guía hacia el dormitorio. No es que espere que Louis se resista, pero tampoco esperaba que vaya trotando detrás de él a buena gana. Louis está mirándolo, como si Nick fuera un enigma y lo intentara resolver. Se meten en el dormitorio y acorrala a Louis contra la puerta. Le da un beso desordenadamente antes de inclinarse hacia atrás. "Venga. Déjame verte"  
Louis pone los ojos y se burla, "¿Por qué quieres que lo haga primero?"  
"Porque, amor, yo ya sé cómo me veo desnudo."  
"Tú me has visto desnudo, idiota."  
"¿Eh? Vas a tener que refrescar mi memoria." Louis mira amotinado por un momento antes de empujarlo más allá. Nick piensa que podría irse, pero él se acerca a la cama y tira de su camisa sobre su cabeza, de espaldas a Nick. Se quita los zapatos, a continuación, se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un solo movimiento. Nick apenas tiene un momento para admirarlo de la espalda antes de Louis salte sobre la cama y se acomode entre las almohadas en la cabecera de la misma.  
"Tu turno ahora." Louis se ve tan petulante, distribuido a través de la cama de Nick como si fuera un trono. Es dolorosamente hermoso. Su piel es de oro, con intercalaciones de tinta negra sobre el pecho y el brazo. Nick quiere poner sus manos en todas partes. "Dios, eres hermoso." Él ni siquiera pensó al decirlo, pero Louis se ve contento.  
Nick no pierde más tiempo en desnudarse. Se arrodilla en la cama entre los pies de Louis. Le pasa las manos arriba de las piernas y engancha sus dedos detrás de las rodillas de Louis, tirando de él hacia abajo en la cama. Louis jadea y se ve como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero Nick lo interrumpe tomando su polla con la boca. Su polla está un poquito por debajo de la media, pero es hermosa, casi elegante. Nick sonríe a sí mismo en ese pensamiento y promete nunca decírselo en voz alta a Louis.  
Pasa la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Louis, sumergiendo el interior del prepucio y haciéndolo gemir. Sabe cómo a jabón y cree que se debe haber duchado en el camino. Es casi precioso y Nick está empezando a pensar que quizás él no sabe nada acerca de Louis Tomlinson en absoluto.  
Saca la polla de Louis de su boca y se sienta de nuevos sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia abajo al chico que se retuerce por debajo suyo. Louis se sonroja y está jadeando en voz baja, mirando a Nick. "Sigue adelante o yo tendré tu edad cuando termine." Nick se ríe de eso, lo que parece complacer a Louis. Nick se estira sobre él y lo besa.  
Se besan así durante un tiempo, Louis engancha sus tobillos detrás de las rodillas de Nick y empuja hacia arriba desesperadamente. Nick zumba mientras le chupa un moretón en el cuello de Louis y espera hasta que Louis se queje con impaciencia. "Shhh, ¿cuál es la prisa?" Louis sólo resopla en respuesta, lo que hace que Nick sonrisa. "Voy a comerte ahora."  
Louis se calma y Nick aprovecha la oportunidad de sentarse y voltearlo. Le gusta que Louis sea lo suficientemente pequeño para manejarlo como le plazca. Acaricia la piel de su espalda antes de llegar a una almohada. Toma a Louis por las caderas y las levanta. Había esperado a un Louis molesto por el manoseo, pero él está acostado en la cama, retorciendo su culo en el aire y parece perfectamente contenido.  
Se instala entre las piernas de Louis y dirige su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus muslos. Parece cómodo, pero Nick sabe que a veces puede ser incómodo y quiere hacer esto bueno para Louis. Siente en su pecho que quiere que sea tan bueno para Louis que él nunca, nunca lo olvide.  
Separa los cachetes con los pulgares y se encuentra lamiendo su orificio. Se mantiene en ello, alternando lamidas amplias y movimientos rápidos con la lengua, escuchando a Louis gimiendo mientras siente que sus piernas tiemblan. Lo hace hasta que se siente que los músculos comienzan a relajarse. Finalmente sigue un ritmo y Louis se retuerce y gime sin pudor.  
El beso negro es por lo general el juego previo de Nick, pero cree que puede hacer venir a Louis sólo así y realmente, realmente quiere ver eso. Recorre con un dedo ligeramente a través de las bolas de Louis, haciéndolo gritar. Nick sigue lamiendo y chupando su agujero hasta que empieza a temblar. Da una estocada final con su lengua, empujándola con un poco más adentro y Louis se viene con un grito. Nick sigue lamiendo suavemente hasta que Louis se queja y se aleja.  
Su polla esta dolorosamente dura, se levanta sobre sus rodillas y envuelve su mano alrededor de sí mismo. Louis todavía está, libertino y con sueño y no toma mucho tiempo hasta que Nick está acabando sobre él.  
Se acomoda junto a Louis, que se le queda mirando adormilado. "Te viniste sobre mí." Sus ojos están medio cerrados, pero se las arregla para entrecerrar los ojos en tono acusador. "Eres rudo."  
Nick se ríe de él, porque parece un gatito enojado. Quiere desesperadamente tomar una siesta, pero se levanta y va a conseguir una franela de su baño. Limpia a Louis, mientras que este se queja acerca de que está fría. "Demasiadas quejas de tu parte." Louis se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta, agarrando la franela de Nick para limpiar su estómago. La almohada está hecha un lío, así que Nick la arroja en el suelo. La va a limpiar más tarde.  
"Yo sólo voy a dormir por un poco," dice Nick mientras se acomoda debajo de las sábanas. Louis se sienta incómodo, como si no está seguro de si debía quedarse o irse. "Eres bienvenido a unirte, estrella del pop." Louis vacila un segundo antes de acomodarse bajo las sábanas. Se mete allí torpemente hasta que Nick envuelve un brazo alrededor de su hombro y tira de él. "Oh, sólo acurrucarse conmigo, increíble mocoso."  
"Vete a la mierda." Murmura Louis, de buena gana.  
Nick se queda dormido con la espalda de Louis contra su pecho. Cuando se despierta, él se ha ido. Odia despertar solo, lo hace sentir desorientado y confundido. Trata de quitarse de encima la sensación. Debería haber sabido que Louis lo dejaría. Se había sorprendido de haberlo convencido para quedarse.  
Es temprano todavía, así que envía un montón de textos y termina quedando con Collette para la cena, la cena se convierte en bebidas, que se convierten en una fiesta de baile en su sala de estar a la una y media de la madrugada. Convence a Collette para quedarse, pero recuerda demasiado tarde que no ha cambiado las sábanas y ella recoge la almohada cubierta del esperma de Louis. "¡Tu, escoria absoluta! ¿Quieres que me duerma en tus sabanas literalmente jodidas? "  
"¡Oh, no sería la primera vez!" 

Collette lo molesta acerca de a quien se había tirado, y Nick le hace jurar mantener el secreto absoluto antes de tímidamente admitir la verdad. Ni siquiera es el más emocionante secreto que jamás ha oído Collette, y confía en que ella será una bóveda.  
Su alarma suena a las 5:25 y Nick tropieza en su baño, tratando de mantenerse relativamente tranquilo. Enciende la luz y de inmediato se ríe a carcajadas. Él no está seguro de cómo se perdió aquello cuando llegó a su casa ayer por la noche, pero garabateado en el espejo, con lo que parece ser pasta de dientes, lee “KISS MY ASS xx LOUIS.”  
Todavía se está riendo de él cuando se pone a trabajar y Fiona le molesta sobre eso toda la mañana.

\-------------------------------------  
Louis vuelve a los pocos días y Nick le hace una mamada, tendido en el sofá. Miran The Great British Bake-Off juntos y Louis pasa todo el espectáculo tocando a Nick con sus dedos de los pies y lanzándole trozos de galleta en la cabeza. Nick está asquerosamente encantado. No se queda por la noche, pero Nick no espera que lo haga.  
Pasa una semana desde que él ve a Louis de nuevo. Nick está fuera bebiendo con Aimee cuando recibe un mensaje.  
Hey anciano cuál es tu hora de dormir esta noche  
¿Estas reenviando?  
8 == == D ~~  
Nick ríe y Aimee levanta la vista hacia su teléfono. "¡¿Estás sextiando?! ¡Déjame ver!" Ella intenta agarra a su teléfono, riendo con malicia. Él sostiene el teléfono alejado de ella y ella pone mala cara y lo mira con desconfianza. "Estás siendo raro. ¿Por qué estas siendo raro? "

"No estoy siendo raro. Es raro. Él es raro" Nick mueve las manos en un ademán exasperado. "No sé, Aims, tal vez estoy siendo raro."  
"Oh, Dios mío, te gusta!" Aimee frunce los labios y se aleja como si él estuviera infectado.  
"¡Cállate! No me gusta, él es una amenaza. Probablemente va a quemar mi casa." Tira de ella y ella se acurruca contra él. "Vamos por otra ronda antes de irme a casa y chuparle la polla, ¿eh?"  
"¿Cómo es su pene?" Aimee menea sus cejas cuando él agita la mano al camarero.  
"Aimee, es tan jodidamente hermosa. Es horrible." Nick responde el mensaje de Louis diciéndole cuando estará en casa y se lanza a una historia acerca de tomar el ascensor de 1Xtra con uno de los grandes jefes, mientras sonaba Anaconda.  
Está un poco borracho cuando llega a casa y no está seguro cuando Louis llegaría allí, por lo que no quiere correr el riesgo de sentarse y cansarse. Lleva a Pig hacia el jardín y juega con ella hasta que se aburre de él y empieza a cavar un pozo entre sus arbustos.  
Nick se desplaza a través de Instagram hasta que un mensaje de Louis aparece.  
DEJAME ENTRAR EN TU PENE  
Se dirige a la puerta principal y la abre. Louis se encuentra en el umbral mirándolo antes de empujarlo al interior. "¿Responder al timbre es demasiado 2012 para ti, Nicholas?"  
Nick se ríe y tira de él, besándolo lenta y metódicamente. Él nunca ha besado Louis de esa manera, es más como una bienvenida que como un juego previo. Louis lo besa de vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick y en puntas de pie para acercarse. Finalmente Nick se aleja. "He dejado a Pig fuera, solo Dios sabe lo que podría estar haciendo."  
Nick se dirige fuera y Louis lo sigue. "¿Cómo es que nunca conocí a tu perro antes?"  
"Ambos traen bastantes problemas por si solos, me estremezco al pensar lo que causarían juntos." Nick le hace un guiño a Louis mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para que pase. Fiel a su palabra, Pig está sentado en la hierba, con un pájaro muerto colgando inerte de su boca. Nick grita, "¡Pig, no! Oh dios, ¡suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! "  
Louis se ve absolutamente encantado. "Él te trajo un regalo y estás siendo bastante desagradable", dice Louis, sonriendo como si fuera la mañana de Navidad.  
Pig comienza a trotar hacia ellos y Nick grita, corriendo detrás de Louis. Pig se detiene y deja caer el pájaro, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirando a Nick confundida. Louis se dobla de risa. "Este es el día más grande de mi vida" dice. "Nick, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"  
Pig está empezando a parecer preocupado y Nick se siente mal así que la llama y la alza en brazos. Ella se ve emocionada y lame de inmediato su rostro. Nick lloriquea por lo que es seguramente olor a pájaro muerto. "Vámonos. Voy a llamar a alguien para que lo recoja" Nick le dice a Louis, que todavía se reía. "O que voy a dejarlo ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardan en descomponerse los cadáveres? Esperaré”.  
Louis pone los ojos. "¿A quién vas a llamar? ¿Rescate de pájaros muertos? "  
"Bueno, yo no voy a tocarlo" Nick pone la cara lejos de Pig, que aún lo lame fervientemente.  
"¡Dios mío! Entra, voy a encargarme de esto", dice Louis y la mirada que le da Nick lo exasperaba, pero es casi cariñosa. Nick se relaja un poco y lleva a Pig dentro. Hace su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que beba agua de su tazón, pero parece más interesada en atacar el nuevo juguete chillón que la mamá de Nick envió la semana pasada.  
Se adentra en su cuarto de baño para lavarse la piel de la peste a pájaro muerto. Como él está con la toalla pegada a su rostro, Louis entra y se dirige a la pileta para lavarse las manos. "¿Ahora es un mal momento para decirte que he ido a cazar faisanes y te he traído un regalo?"  
Nick le da una palmada en el trasero de Louis juguetonamente y espera a que se seque las manos para tirar de él y le susurrarle al oído: "Tomlinson, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tan útil en caso de emergencias?"  
Louis resopla, "Apenas una emergencia. Todo lo que hice fue pone-- ".  
"¡No! ¡No me digas dónde está! ¡No quiero saber! "Nick golpea su mano sobre la boca de Louis, haciéndole estrechar sus ojos asesinos. "Simplemente deja que te enseñe lo agradecido que estoy", Nick susurra, quitando su mano de la boca de Louis y deslizándola debajo de su camisa.  
"Será mejor que seas muy, muy agradecido," Louis dice, "porque ahora sé tu debilidad."  
"¿Mi debilidad por pomposas y pequeñas estrellas del pop?" Nick comienza a empujar Louis hacia su cama mientras le saca su camisa. Deja el cabello de Louis alborotado y esponjoso. "Te mataré antes de dejar que le digas a alguien."  
Le quitó el resto de la ropa. Empujan y tiran el uno del otro con impaciencia hasta que finalmente ambos están desnudos. Louis sienta a Nick en el borde de la cama y se sube a su regazo. Sus rodillas se enroscan caderas de Nick y él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besa.  
El beso es áspero y casi descuidado. Nick pasa las manos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Louis. Su piel es suave y caliente y Louis suspira en la boca de Nick cuando sus manos se desvían hacia su trasero.  
Louis lleva a su mano hacia abajo y la envuelve alrededor de la polla de Nick. Nick la tiene grande y le encanta cómo se ve en minúscula manita Louis envuelta en él. Louis se mueve un poco para conseguir un mejor ángulo y empieza a acariciar más rápido. Se inclina y susurra en el oído de Nick, "yo podría montarte de esta manera.”  
Nick jadea y su polla palpita en la mano de Louis. Louis desliza el pulgar a través del líquido pre seminal que hay en su ranura. Aprieta su agarre, pero ralentiza el ritmo. "¿Te gustaría eso? Cogerme así " Nick asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada y Louis pone sus frentes juntas, besándolo. "He pensado en, todas las formas en que podríamos follar. Me podríaa tomar desde atrás, ¿no?” Nick está cerca, pero él no puede apartar los ojos de Louis. "Podrías montarme sobre el colchón hasta que me venga."  
Eso lleva a Nick al borde. Él besa a Louis mientras se viene, presionando sus labios juntos y acaba en su mano. Se sientan allí mientras la respiración de Nick se ralentiza. Louis se queda en su regazo, trazando sus dedos a través del pelo en la base del cuello de Nick. Finalmente Nick lo levanta por las caderas y lo deposita en la cama. Limpia la mano de Louis con su camiseta.  
Nick está todavía un poco borroso por lo se queda un poco demasiado tiempo mirando a Louis, distribuido y se retorciéndose de impaciencia. Es dorado y suave. Incluso su cara angulosa y pómulos increíbles de alguna manera están redondeados y son acogedores. Sus ojos azules brillan, así como él mira de reojo amenazante a Nick.  
"Quiero meterte los dedos" Nick espeta. "¿Puedo?"  
Louis se muerde el labio y asiente con la cabeza. Nick no puede leer la expresión de su rostro. "Solo un poco." Nick está hablando en voz baja, como si pensara que Louis necesitara ser calmado. Agarra el lubricante de su mesita de noche, pero hace una pausa antes de hacer abrir la tapa. "No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres."  
"Sí, gracias por eso", dice Louis poniendo los ojos. "Quiero, es sólo que ha pasado un tiempo, así que se amable con esas monstruosidades."  
Nick se ríe y acomoda sobre a Louis, mirándolo. "Sé amable con mis dedos, princesa, que están a punto de cambiar tu vida." Louis pone los ojos de nuevo, pero Nick traza su dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula, cuando llega a los labios golpea suavemente dos veces y Louis abre la boca obedientemente.  
A Nick le emociona cuánto control Louis está dispuesto a darle. Louis, que es terco y agresivo, pero también flexible y con confianza. Es una sensación embriagadora y hace que Nick quiera hacer sentir a Louis tan, tan bien.  
La boca de Louis está abierta y está mirando a Nick con expectación. Nick empuja los dedos hacia atrás y adelante a través de la lengua de Louis, deleitándose en lo suave y húmedo que se siente y de ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecen. Recorre con la punta de su dedo índice los labios de Louis antes de inclinarse y besarlo profundamente.  
Besa Louis hasta que siente que sus caderas se contraen en pequeños empujones desesperados. Se instala a sí mismo entre las piernas de Louis y pone lubricante sobre sus dedos. Hace círculos en su agujero ligeramente con el pulgar y Louis es solo suspiros, finalmente empuja un dedo suavemente. Louis jadea y entierra su cara en el hueco de su codo. Nick frota su otro pulgar distraídamente sobre la cadera de Louis. "Deja que te vea, amor," dice, moviendo su dedo en empujes lentos y poco profundas. Louis asiente y pone su brazo sobre su cabeza. Se ve perfecto, y Nick decide empujar un poco. "Mantén tus manos arriba, ¿de acuerdo?" Louis levanta la otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos juntos contra las sábanas.  
Sigue con los dedos. A Nick le encanta hacer esto. Es caliente y suave y firme y podría hacerlo durante horas. Le encanta cuando se le permite hacerlo como evento principal y realmente tomarse su tiempo. Añade otro dedo y Louis grita. Nick mira su rostro de cerca en busca de signos de que es demasiado, pero Louis sigue empujando las caderas hacia abajo sobre los dedos de Nick.  
Empuja en un poco más hasta que se siente la próstata de Louis. Louis deja escapar una cadena de malas palabras que incluye el nombre de Nick, pero Nick sólo acaricia con la mano sobre su cadera y le susurra aliento. Nick frota con un ritmo contra la próstata de Louis hasta que se encuentra con un punto que hace a Louis gritar y gemir y rogar que nunca pare.  
Esta magnifico, húmedo de sudor, los ojos atornillados cerrados, luchando por mantenerse quieto. Nick se puede decir que se está a punto de venir, porque empieza a jadear su nombre, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Cuando se viene, es explosivo, chorros blancos aterrizan en su pecho y su cuello. Su respiración es irregular y abre los ojos para mirar a Nick desconcertado.  
Nick le da un beso rápido antes de ir al cuarto de baño para limpiarse y volver a Louis con un vaso de agua y una franela húmeda. Una vez que se limpiaron y Louis ha tomado varios tragos de agua Nick lo toma en sus brazos y acaricia el cuello.  
"No te vayas ¿de acuerdo?" Nick murmura en el hombro de Louis.  
"¿Qué? ¿Nunca? ¿Seguro que puedes con mi alimentación? Puedo comer bastante”.  
"No, simplemente te vayas en la mañana." Nick cansado y está siendo más honesto de lo que probablemente debería. "No me gustaría despertar solo."  
"Sí, está bien." Dice Louis, mientras él se arrima más a fondo en el cuerpo de Nick. Se queda dormido casi inmediatamente, y Nick se puede sentir los ritmos lentos y firmes de su aliento contra su pecho. Él se queda dormido al poco tiempo y se despierta con el edredón en el suelo y un Louis tendido a través de él.  
Se libera cuidadosamente de Louis, que hace ruiditos por la nariz adorablemente en el hombro de Nick y trata de estar más cerca. Nick no quiere nada más que destruir su reloj despertador con un martillo y quedarse en la cama, pero realmente tiene que levantarse. Finchy tolera que llegue tarde solo una vez a la semana y el realmente odia usarlo los lunes.  
Toma una ducha rápida, el tiempo suficiente para darse a sí mismo una exfoliación superficial y quitarse de encima los restos de sueño. Louis se encuentra todavía en su cama y se queda acurrucó bajo el edredón, mirando asesinamente a Nick cuando él enciende la luz. "Ay, Hagrid, ¿qué pasa con todo el que pisa fuerte?"  
"¡Toda una diva!" Nick se burla, pisando con fuerza el suelo. Louis se sienta y parpadea atontado. Su pelo es empujado hacia un lado y tiene pliegues de almohada marcados en el lado de la cara. Esto hace que Nick se sintiera un poco mejor, incluso los imposiblemente apuesto ídolos adolescentes pueden verse un poco desordenados. Por supuesto Louis todavía parece asquerosamente magnífico, pero se llevará sus victorias en lo que pueda encontrarla.  
Nick quiere empujarlo de nuevo en la cama y besarlo, pero no lo hace. Sólo está estúpidamente buscando en su cajón de los calcetines. Louis lo está mirando con ferocidad. "¿A esta hora te despiertas todos los días? ¿Es el Breakfast Show algún tipo de castigo? "  
"A veces pienso que sí", Nick dice descaradamente por encima del hombro mientras se pone sus vaqueros. "Tú no tiene que levantarse, solo vuelve a dormir."  
Louis se ve un poco perplejo ante eso, pero asiente vagamente y deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. "No es que sea capaz de volver a dormir después del ruido que has estado haciendo."  
"Cuidado con tu lengua, pequeño vampiro, o voy a rescindir la invitación." Louis resopla y lanza el edredón por encima de su cabeza. Por el momento que Nick ha terminado de arreglar su cabello, Louis se extendía en la cama entera, roncando suavemente.  
Durante su última hora Louis le envía un texto que dice: Tu ducha es basura. Él ríe y responde: Dale un descanso, no está acostumbrado a un niño tan sucio. Fiona le llama la atención y guiña un ojo lascivamente a él. Él le da un encogimiento de hombros avergonzado mientras se dirige a la puerta, saludando a Fearne e Ian.  
Él y Finchy tiene una reunión acerca de los programas de la próxima semana, así que pasa una hora antes de que él compruebe su teléfono. Tiene algunos textos, pero hace clic en el de Louis primero.  
Esta canción es terrible…  
Si hubiera sabido que estabas escuchando, yo te hubiera dedicado una canción.  
______________________________________________

Louis se acerca por la tarde un par de días después y Nick le hace una mamada, y luego él masturba a Nick.  
Están tumbados en el sofá al tratar de respirar cuando Louis dice, un poco tímidamente, "Es temprano, ¿quieres ver una película?" Nick gime un poco y Louis da un tirón donde su mano ha estado trazando distraídamente círculos por la pierna de Nick. "Está bien, era sólo una sugerencia." Nick, toma su mano. "No seas así. Es sólo que odio las películas”.  
"Odias las películas?" Louis lo mira con escepticismo. "No las películas extrañas o las películas de terror, sólo las películas."  
"¡Son tan largas!"  
"¿Odias las películas porque son de largas?" Louis está empezando a verse encantado y hace que Nick se vuelva cauteloso. "Oh, Dios mío, Nick, eres el ser humano más ridículo del mundo." Está moviendo la cabeza exasperadamente.  
Acaban de ver un montón de episodios de Top Gear y pasan el último episodio frotándose perezosamente uno contra el otro.  
No es que se convierta en una cosa, pero se convierte en algo. 1D está en su descanso, por lo que Louis tiene un montón de tiempo en sus manos y cuando él no está en Doncaster o sentado en una playa del sudeste asiático, está en el piso de Nick. 

La primera vez que Nick folla Louis es después de que ha tenido que ir a alguna cena con sus managers. Louis se acerca a él molesto y ansioso. Empuja a Nick contra la pared tan pronto como se mete dentro de su piso, en puntas de pie y tirando firmemente de su cuello para besarlo. Se mueve para apoyarse en el oído de Nick y susurra, "Quiero que me folles".  
Nick se siente un poco sin aliento en ese momento, y lucha para enfriarse. "Tú eres una cosita tan agresiva." Toma la barbilla de Louis en su mano. "Meterse en mi casa y exigir que te follen."  
Louis toma distancia, "Si tú no quieres me lo podrías decir," grita agitando su mano acusadora en el pecho de Nick.  
"¡Yo no he dicho que no quiero!" Nick no intenta gritar, pero su voz se eleva a su pesar. "Dios, ¡eres tan gruñón! Quiero follarte un poco en realidad".  
"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?" Louis se cruza de brazos y apreta la mandíbula, tiene el aspecto de un niño. Nick realmente debería querer estrangularlo.  
"Normalmente prefiero el sexo con menos gritos."  
"Pensé que te gustaba cuando era ruidoso." Louis está bromeando, pero mantiene su postura seria.  
"Dije sin gritos, amor, eso no quiere decir que no sea ruidoso." Nick ronronea cuando él se acerca y pasa los dedos por el cabello de Louis. Louis se inclina en el toque y Nick tiene que inclinar la cabeza de Louis y besarlo.  
Louis mantiene los brazos cruzados, pero él besa de nuevo con entusiasmo. Finalmente Nick lo tira hacia atrás y dice: "Vamos, vamos, Grimmy cuidará de ti."  
"¡Uf, detente! ¡Eres un hombre viejo y pervertido!" Louis retuerce los brazos de Nick, pero él toma su mano y lo lleva hasta su dormitorio. Louis se desnuda a sí mismo sin fanfarria y salta sobre la cama para mirar a Nick con impaciencia. "Date prisa, Grimshaw, me gustaría tener relaciones sexuales mientras que al menos uno de nosotros sea todavía joven."  
"Es una maratón, no una carrera, Tomlinson." Nick empuja sus pantalones abajo y camina a través del cuarto. "O eso debería ser, si haces las cosas bien." Louis lo mira y Nick no está seguro de si es frustración o ansiedad, el chico es, literalmente, un profesional en ocultar sus emociones.  
Louis se siente tenso bajo sus manos, por lo que Nick lo besa camino abajo hasta su estómago y su pecho. Su piel es tan suave y tiene un pequeño puñado de pelo en el pecho, apenas una pelusa. Eso recuerda a Nick cuán joven es Louis. Y también recuerda algunas de las relaciones sexuales que tenido a los 21 años y jura que va a hacer esto bueno para él.  
Lo abre lentamente, tan lentamente que Louis le da una patada en repetidas ocasiones en la cara y le grita a prisa. Nick simplemente lo calla chupando ligeramente a la cabeza de su pene y le mete los dedos con ternura. Cuando por fin siente que Louis está listo agarra un preservativo de la mesilla de noche.  
Louis insiste en ponerle el condón, pero se niega a verter el lubricante. "Mi manos estarán pegajosas" dice, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Nick pone los ojos y coloca el lubricante.  
Empuja lentamente, observando el rostro de Louis. Louis jadea y cierra los ojos. Es insoportablemente íntimo y Nick quiere mirar hacia otro lado, es demasiado. No hace sin embargo. Cuando sus caderas estén al ras con el culo de Louis, se inclina y pone los brazos a los costados de la cabeza del chico.  
Se besan descuidadamente mientras Nick comienza a moverse experimentando. Louis jadea en su boca, y luego gime larga y profundamente cuando Nick empuja con más fuerza. Se pregunta si debería haber puesto música. El único sonido que hay es el sonido es el de sus cuerpos y el ventilador del cuarto de baño. No está la altura del romance, pero supone que no tiene que estarlo. Nick se inclina hacia atrás de nuevo, poniéndose de rodillas, y comienza a mover sus caderas con ritmo y propósito. Sabe que ha golpeado la próstata de Louis cuando este grita.  
Los ruidos de Louis son deliciosos. Es tranquilo y fuerte, gimiendo en voz baja y luego gritando el nombre de Nick. Él clava sus garras en la espalda de Nick y le susurra al oído inmundicias, pidiendo que se la follen duro y más rápido.  
Nick puede decir Louis está cerca cuando se queda en silencio, así que se agacha y toma la polla de Louis en su mano. Sólo se tarda un par de golpes para que Louis se venga a través de su estómago. Nick sigue adelante, follando en Louis más rápido y hasta que obtiene su orgasmo.  
Deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de Louis y trata de recuperar el aliento. Louis está moviendo sus dedos por la espalda de Nick, resbaladiza por el sudor. Están en silencio durante un minuto antes de que Louis diga "Bien hecho, Nicholas. Un trabajo sólido".  
"Oh, Dios mío, cállate, tú demonio absoluto." Nick murmura en el hombro de Louis. Louis se ve contento. Nick le da un codazo en el costado. "Supongo que sólo podría dejarte aquí, cubierto de tu propio esperma."  
"Podría simplemente limpiármelo con tu cabecera."  
"Jesús, no debo haber hecho un muy buen trabajo si no puedo incluso hacer que te calles durante cinco minutos." Nick refunfuña mientras lo limpia. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de Louis y lo tira contra su pecho. Louis comienza a discutir, pero Nick acaricia la nariz en su pelo y le hace callar. "Gritarme en la mañana, ¿sí?"  
"Tal vez. Ya veremos." Louis sigue hablando, pero él se relaja contra Nick y dentro de un minuto su respiración se ha ralentizado. Nick se queda dormido poco después que él.  
Se despierta a las diez con un niño aterrizando en su pecho. "Oh, por el amor de Dios" Nick gime. Louis se ríe maliciosamente y toca la mejilla de Nick. "Tú eres un peligro."  
Louis hace un rostro ofendido. "Quería levantarme, pero yo no quería ponerte triste," dice Louis sarcástico. Está todavía está desnudo y Nick pasa las manos por su espalda. "De nada, por cierto."  
"Sí, eres muy considerado." Nick pone los ojos. Pero mueve sus dedos hasta su culo. Louis suelta un suspiro. Todavía está dilatado y húmedo de la noche anterior y Nick desliza un dedo dentro, disfrutando de la sensación. Quiere que le follarlo otra vez, pero su cabeza está aún difusa por el sueño y no es fantástico.  
Nick saca su dedo y Louis se queja un poco contra su pecho. Nick le da la vuelta, tirándolo encima de él, con la espalda contra el pecho de Nick. Nick envuelve un brazo alrededor de su estómago y le toma la polla a Louis en la otra mano. Louis jadea y empieza a moler su trasero contra la polla de Nick.  
Nick le susurra cosas sucias en el oído mientras le masturba lento y constante. Louis se queja de que se vaya más rápido, pero él mantiene su ritmo lento. Louis lleva a su mano hacia abajo, pero Nick lo agarra por el bíceps, por lo que tiene los brazos de Louis atrapados contra su cuerpo. Louis lloriquea, pero no trata de zafarse, sólo gime el nombre de Nick.  
Finalmente Nick cede y desliza el dedo a través de la cabeza de la polla de Louis y empieza a tirar fuerte y rápido. Louis se desmorona rápidamente después de eso, y se viene a través de su estómago. Después Nick arrastra a Louis hasta la ducha, donde se folla sus perfectos y pequeños muslos.  
Se están secando cuando algo le llama la atención y lo hace sonreír. No está seguro de cuando pasó, pero hay chupones a través del cuello y el hombro de Louis. "Lo siento, amor, parece que te he marcado un poco."  
"Nicholas" Louis pellizca sus pezones juguetonamente. "¡¿Qué pasa si yo hubiera tenido una sesión de fotos hoy?!"  
"Bueno, entonces podrías haberle enseñado a todos tus fans una lección importante sobre la protección de sus cuellos."  
"Sí, 1D es la nueva Wu-Tang." Louis sonríe y le da un puñetazo juguetonamente en el brazo. Se visten juntos, pellizcándose juguetonamente entre sí.  
"Me siento como que debería de prepararte el desayuno en este momento", dice Nick. Él no quiere decir lo que dijo, solo lo hace. Intenta de actuar casual para que Louis no diga nada.  
"¿Qué?" Louis le pregunta, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.  
Nick hace una pausa, él y Louis tienen una buena cosa y ahora siente que Louis se va a asustar. "Es algo educado cuando te follas chicos, Louis."  
"Ahora me siento muy cuidado, Nicholas.", Dice Louis. Suena como si estuviera haciendo una broma, pero no lo empuja ni lo pellizca.  
"Oh callate, estrella del pop." Nick ve a Louis sentado en la cama poniéndose una zapatilla. "Yo te haría a un desayuno adecuado si eso no llevara al Daily Mail a una crisis."  
"Claro que lo harías." Louis está poniéndose su otra zapatilla. Dice con severidad: "Yo no soy una escoria que recogiste en el East End."  
"Definitivamente no lo eres. Yo nunca recogería a alguien tan bocazas." La tensión había pasado, pero Nick todavía se siente nervioso. Él y Louis van a la puerta juntos, pero antes de que la abra Louis lo besa. Es corto y dulce y después Louis le sonríe como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.  
"Diviértete con tu FIFA hoy. Recuerde que debes permanecer hidratado”.  
"Gracias, papá.", Dice Louis, poniendo los ojos. "Diviértete tomando tu paseo por el parque o lo que sea." Él abre la puerta y salta por las escaleras. A Nick ni siquiera le molestó la necesidad patológica de Louis de tener la última palabra y no tiene idea de cuando sucedió eso.  
Nick comienza a caminar a la estación de metro cuando él está sorprendido por la bocina de un coche. Louis está conduciendo su pequeño coche deportivo. Nick ríe y niega con la cabeza.  
__________________________

Está metido en la preparación para Sweat the Small Stuff, el rodaje comienza el próximo mes y Louis esta haciendo algunas obras de caridad y un dirt biking trip con Liam. Ni siquiera está esperando tener noticias de él, pero está sentado con Collette en el sofá cuando suena su teléfono. Es Louis y Nick sonríe al mensaje. 

Pensando en tu polla.  
¿Qué piensas al respecto?  
Sólo me preguntaba acerca de sus esperanzas y sueños.  
Ciertamente tiene algunas aspiraciones.  
¡Eso es horrible!

Nick se desplaza en el sofá. Mira a Collette que lo está mirando con recelo. "¡Estás sexteando!"  
"¡¿Qué?!" Nick esta realmente sorprendido por haber sido atrapado. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
"Tienes esa cara en tu rostro” Dice Collette.  
"Yo no tengo ninguna cara" Nick llora, horrorizado ante la idea de que podría ser verdad.  
"¡La tienes! ¡Es obsceno!" Grita Collette, a continuación, se ablanda y le pregunta:"¿El mismo muchacho o uno diferente? "  
"El mismo chico y yo te agradeceré que deje las cosas así." Collette se burla y se vuelve a la tele. Nick comprueba su teléfono y en lugar de un mensaje de Louis, hay uno de Harry. 

Liam dice que pares de mandarte mensajes con Louis. 

Nick sonríe y responde con una cadena de emojis guiñando. Lanza su teléfono sobre la mesa y se acurruca en el costado de Collette. 

Louis regresa a Londres la noche del domingo y va directamente a lo de Nick. Le avisa en un texto cuando está en camino y Nick tiene que hacer una salida precipitada lo de Daisy, donde ha estado mirando X-Factor y bebiendo vino. Llega quince minutos antes que Louis, pone todo en orden nerviosamente. No es que a Louis le importe, él crea líos donde quiera que vaya. 

Le abre la puerta a Louis y es chocante, porque Louis está absolutamente impresionante. Tiene sólo pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y su pelo es empujado hacia atrás en una cinta para la cabeza, pero está bronceado y sus clavículas se ven desde el cuello de la camisa. Es hermoso. La puerta se cerró detrás de él apenas cuando Louis entró. Él salta sobre Nick, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su sonrisa es amplia y abierta y se ve tan genuinamente feliz que el corazón de Nick aprieta un poco. 

Es un momento horrible, porque Nick no se ha dado cuenta de hasta donde se ha metido con ese muchacho. No tiene idea de qué hacer con esa presión, por lo que le da un beso. Louis lo besa de vuelta como lo hace con todo lo demás, descaradamente y sin abandonar. 

Lo lleva a la habitación donde lo desnuda rápidamente. Tiene miedo de lo que va a hacer o decir si se toma el tiempo que realmente quiere. Louis está sentando en el medio de la cama, alzando su trasero en el aire, como si fuera totalmente consciente de lo glorioso que es. 

Nick abre a Louis eficientemente, utilizando más lubricante del que es estrictamente necesario, pero le gusta la sensación y como a Louis le molesta que sea 'demasiado pegajosa.' 

"Quiero que me montes." Nick dice cuando es finalmente capaz de meter tres dedos. Louis lo mira desde donde ha presionado su mejilla en la almohada y asiente con la cabeza. 

Nick se acuesta sobre su espalda y Louis se arrodilla sobre él, pero antes de llegar a la polla se inclina y lo besa. Nick enrosca los dedos en el pelo de Louis y lo sostiene firmemente hasta que Louis se retuerce y se sienta. Él se hunde hacia abajo en su polla, mirándolo todo el tiempo. 

Louis arquea su espalda y le rodea las caderas. Nick se esfuerza por no moverlo y descansa las manos en las caderas de Louis, dejando sus brazos seguir sus movimientos. 

El chico se mueve desesperadamente lento, y todavía está mirando a Nick, con la boca abierta mientras gime y jadea. Finalmente Nick le tira hacia abajo y lo besa con fuerza y descuido. Ellos gimen contra la boca del otro cuando Louis frota sus caderas hacia abajo en la polla de Nick. 

Hace calor y Nick ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está agarrando la mano de Louis y entrelazando sus dedos, manteniéndolos en la cama junto a su cabeza. 

Louis está rebotando desesperadamente sobre Nick y haciendo pequeños gimoteos con la parte posterior de la garganta. "Nick. Oh dios. Nick, tócame, por favor. Tengo que venirme". 

Nick alcanza entre ellos y envuelve su puño alrededor de la polla de Louis, que esta mojado por el líquido pre seminal y el sudor de la barriga de Nick. Apenas había cogido un ritmo cuando Louis se viene en su estómago. La presión de Louis apretando alrededor de él es suficiente para empujar a Nick al orgasmo. 

Cuando abre los ojos Louis todavía está sentado en su polla y él está trazando círculos en el estómago de Nick con su semen. 

"Eso es asqueroso," Nick se queja. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" 

"Shh, Nick, nunca molestes a un artista cuando ha encontrado la inspiración." Louis sonríe y saca la lengua, fingiendo concentración. "Estoy dibujando un retrato de mí mismo." 

"Eres una molestia." 

"No seas un amargo. Eres una obra de arte ahora, debes actuar como una." Nick pone los ojos y realmente debería empujar Louis, pero se ve deslumbrante, su piel enrojecida y los ojos brillantes. Se incorpora un poco, pero Louis simplemente no le hace caso y continúa. "¡Nick, estás haciéndome sombra!" 

Louis finalmente cede y terminan en la ducha. Nick tiene una enorme ducha con cabezal múltiple, pero terminan apretados entre sí. Lava el pelo de Louis, masajea el champú en su cuero cabelludo mientras que Louis se inclina en contra de él. Se quedan ahí hasta que la habitación se llena de vapor y luego usan la secadora en la cama, agotados. 

Louis está curvado en el lado de Nick, con la cabeza metida en su hombro. "El tour comienza pronto", dice adormilado. 

"Sí." Nick responde algo débilmente. Su cabeza es de niebla desde el sexo y la ducha y está nervioso por revelar demasiado pero Louis ya está roncando suavemente contra su pecho. 

Nick no puede creer lo estúpido que es. Ha caído y ha caído con Louis Tomlinson de todas las personas. Louis Tomlinson que se deleita en torturarlo. Louis Tomlinson, el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo. Louis Tomlinson que acudía a él en busca de una mamada. Louis Tomlinson quien definitivamente no ama a Nick. 

Toma Nick mucho tiempo para quedarse dormido esa noche. Louis está resoplando suavemente contra Nick y cada ruido es como una puñalada en su corazón. En un momento en torno a la mitad de dos gemidos y contracciones Louis y Nick lo sostiene más cerca, susurrando en contra de su cabello hasta que se relaja. 

 

Cuando su alarma suena él se siente como que no ha dormido nada y se arrastra hasta la sensación de la ducha. Louis despertó y ya estaba vestido cuando Nick sale del baño, nunca había sucedido antes. 

 

"Buenos días, princesa." Nick dice, tirando de sus pantalones y hurgando en su cajón de los calcetines. "¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano esta mañana?" 

Louis frota su ojo somnoliento y hace una mueca a Nick. "Tengo una reunión con mi contador esta mañana." Louis dice: "Pensé que podía llevarte al trabajo" 

 

Nick está escribiendo una cadena de emojis de berenjena a Finchy y a Fiona, por lo que tiene que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendido. Louis está sentado en su cama mirándolo con una confianza que no termina de llegar a sus ojos. "¿Quieres llevarme al trabajo?" 

 

"Sí, quiero llevarte a trabajar.", Dice Louis, tirando nerviosamente del dobladillo de su camisa. "Mi carrera musical es sólo una manera de financiar mi verdadera pasión, la conducción al trabajo de Nick Grimshaw."  
"Muy bien, chiquito, no es necesaria una correa de cuero. Me encantaría dar un paseo. "Nick dice:" Sólo tengo que sacar a Pig y luego estaré listo. "  
Louis asiente con la cabeza y va tras él hacia el jardín. Pig, que no termina de acostumbrarse a las mañanas, lo mira con resentimiento mientras él lo saca fuera. Louis se acerca a Nick y se ríe al ver la expresión taciturna de Pig.  
"Oh, callate." Nick dice malhumorado. Eso hace que Louis se carcajee y le pellizque los costados. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de Nick y apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Es muy temprano en la mañana para que Nick sepa que hace Louis abrazándolo, pero solo quiere que se quede allí.  
Sólo dura un momento y Louis corre hacia adentro, llamando sobre su hombro, "¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Tienes un programa de radio del cual encargarte! "  
El camino no es incómodo, pero tranquilo y silencioso, algo que Nick cree que nunca ha experimentado alrededor de Louis. Lo pone ansioso y se pregunta si Louis tendrá algo que decirle.  
"Hey, déjame en Starbucks ¿sí?", Dice Nick.  
"Claro, sí." Louis se distrae momentáneamente mientras cambia de carril y cuando se detiene frente a la Starbucks que está toqueteando a un ritmo irregular el volante. "Escucha, Nick."  
Y Nick simplemente no puede hacer esto ahora. Si él va a ser dejado por la estrella del pop que se folla no va a ser en la carretera a las seis de la mañana. "Cierto, Finchy me ha mandado un mensaje, tengo que irme."  
Mira a Louis mientras sale del auto y Louis lo mira a él. Piensa que se ve casi triste y eso es malo porque él sabe que es patético, así que no necesita la compasión de Louis. Agita torpemente su mano y trota hacia el Starbucks.  
El espectáculo no es un desastre, pero es un poco fiasco. Nick tiene problemas para concentrarse y su maña con Finchy y Fiona se hace interminable. Después del espectáculo tiene que hacer una sesión de fotos para Children in Need. El rodaje tiene todo tipo de cuestiones técnicas y Nick termina teniendo un montón de tiempo para pensar.  
No quiere que Louis lo deje, pero tampoco puede imaginarse seguir follando con él. Nick ha estado con alguien solo para follar con él también y es suficientemente difícil pasar el rato con ellos. La cosa es que Louis se va de gira en tres semanas, lo que significa que hay un punto final natural de todas formas.  
Nick comienza a sentirse culpable, mientras están retocando su maquillaje para las últimas fotos. No es culpa de Louis que esté enamorado de él y se han convertido en algo así como amigos en los últimos meses. Por lo menos Louis pasa mucho tiempo en el apartamento de Nick. Nick puede ser maduro sobre esta situación.  
Le manda un mensaje a Louis cuando deja el estudio.  
Ven a comer mañana. Te prepararé algo fantástico.  
Él recibe una respuesta inmediata, que no esperaba.  
¡Suena bien! 

Va a su casa, lleva a Pig a dar un paseo y se encuentra con Aimee para beber tragos. Están casi terminando la primera ronda cuando ella le pregunta. "¿Qué va mal? Te ves triste".  
Nick la contempla sin decir nada, pero él siempre le dice todo a Aimee. "Soy un desastre, Aims." Suspira. "Me enamoré de una estrella de pop que solo quería algunas folladas discretas."  
"Aw, amor", dice Aimee, con su cara retorciéndose con el esfuerzo para no reírse. Nick la mira horrorizado. "Lo siento, pero has estado con un montón de buenos chicos y te has aburrido, y ahora te enamoras de Louis Bloody Tomlinson. Es simplemente demasiado".  
"Uf, ¡¿podemos no hablar de karma cuando estoy sintiendo lastima por mí mismo?!" Nick se lamenta, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.  
"Oh, perrito" Le dice Aimee mientras le acaricia el pelo. "Habrá otros chicos, probablemente incluso otras estrellas del pop."  
"Le he invitado a comer mañana."  
"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"  
"Bueno, no es su culpa que yo me sienta así", dice Nick. "Y estamos como en una especie de amistad y él se va de gira pronto y no hay razón para no ser agradable."  
Aimee niega con la cabeza, pero generosamente le permite cambiar de tema. Se quedan para dos bebidas más, por lo que Nick esta achispado en el momento que llega a casa. La tele de los lunes es basura y no hay nada que lo distraiga de pensar demasiado en todo. Empieza a enloquecer por tener que estar a solas con Louis, por lo que le envía un mensaje a Harry.  
Ven a comer. Voy a cocinar para ti y Louis.  
¡Muy bien! ¿Qué estamos celebrando?  
¿Carne asada?  
¿Bistec?  
Obviamente 

Nick se siente mejor sabiendo que Harry estará allí. Entonces es sólo una cena entre amigos.  
___________________________________________

El espectáculo del martes es kilométricamente mejor que el del lunes. Nick siente ansiedad por la cena, pero su energía nerviosa de alguna manera hace que el espectáculo se sienta emocionante e inesperado. Se detiene en Waitrose en su camino a casa y recoge suministros para la cena y unas cuantas botellas de vino.  
Empieza preparando la carne y verduras y sube el volumen de su música en un intento de bloquear todos los pensamientos que vuelan alrededor de su cabeza. Sube el sonido hasta tal punto que casi no se oye el timbre de la puerta. Baja la música y se dirige hacia la puerta, un poco bastante cubierto de harina. Abre la puerta a Louis mientras sacude desesperadamente la parte delantera de su camisa.  
"Nick, si esta es su forma de pedir un delantal para Navidad, está funcionando." Louis le sonríe, se inclina y lo besa suavemente. Estómago traidor de Nick hace una voltereta y deja que Louis tire de él y profundice el beso. Eventualmente se aleja y arrastra a Louis a la cocina.  
"Si estas tratando de distraerme para que queme la comida no lo vas a conseguir con un gran cocinero como yo" dice Nick mientras pone una copa de vino en la mano de Louis.  
"¿Por qué iba yo a querer que esta cena sea peor de lo que ya será?" Louis burla, saltando sobre el mostrador y pateando a Nick con sus pies.  
Louis parece relajado y feliz y Nick se alegra. Él está sonriéndole y lo empuja con sus pies desnudos cada vez que se acerca. Nick le está dando una conferencia sobre la higiene adecuada de la cocina cuando suena el timbre. "Oh, bueno, ¡Harry está aquí!"  
"¿Harry está aquí?" Louis le pregunta, y su sonrisa fácil ha desaparecido, reemplazándola por un ceño fruncido.  
"Bueno, sí.", Dice Nick. "Es un asado de despedida y los dos están por irse."  
"Bien, por supuesto." Louis dice y Nick no puede leer su rostro, porque tiene la expresión en blanco que sabe que ha perfeccionado para las entrevistas. Nick quiere preguntar por qué le molesta que su mejor amigo que venga a cenar, pero Harry vuelve a tocar el timbre.  
Nick abre la puerta a Harry, que lo envuelve en un abrazo. "¡Hola Nick! ¿Estás bien? "

"Estoy bien, sí.", Dice Nick. "Entra, Louis está en la cocina. Lo he dejado allí solo, así que quien sabe lo que está haciendo. "  
Harry no lo está mirando, está mirando por encima de su hombro. Nick se da la vuelta y Louis está de pie en el pasillo con su abrigo y zapatillas.  
"Um, he acabo de recordar que dije a mamá que iría a Doncaster esta noche, así que tengo que irme." La voz de Louis sonaba apagada, demasiado alta y controlada.  
"¿Acabas de recordar que tienes que ir a Doncaster esta noche?" Nick repite. Harry lo mira y luego a Louis.  
"Sí, lo siento compañero." Dice Louis, empujando a Nick y Harry con la cabeza hacia abajo. "Nos vemos, Haz."  
La puerta se cierra detrás de él y Nick se acaba allí de pie mirándolo, como si él tuviera las respuestas a lo que acababa de suceder.  
"Nick, ¿le dijiste a Louis que iba a venir?" Harry pregunta.  
"No, pero son mejores amigos, ¡yo no creo que le importe!"  
"Niiiiiiiiiiiiick," Harry se queja, mirándolo. "¡Lou es un bebé de Navidad!"  
"¡No sé lo que eso significa!" Le grita Nick, pero Harry ya se dirige hacia la puerta.  
"Nick, me tengo que ir. Te amo " dice Harry. "Te llamaré más tarde."  
Y a continuación, Nick está de pie en su vestíbulo solo. No tiene idea de lo que ha hecho para conseguir que Harry y Louis se fueran de su apartamento. Finalmente llama Daisy para que venga y lo ayude comer su carne asada, que ahora se siente abrumadoramente triste.  
Él y Daisy están sentados en su sofá cuando Daisy finalmente pregunta. "Cariño, ¿vas a decirme por qué has hecho una cena entera para ti mismo?"  
"Yo no la hice para mí mismo", dice Nick. "La hice para Louis y Harry, pero se fueron."  
"¿Se fueron? ¿Ha pasado algo? "  
"No sé, ¿okey? ¡Harry se presentó y luego Louis se fue y luego Harry se fue!"  
Nick sabe que se está guardando información, pero se está empezando a sentir un lío de cosas y no está dispuesto a examinar lo que podría significar. Daisy espera, delicadamente corta sus papas. 

"Louis no sabía que Harry iba a venir," Nick susurra. "Louis no lo sabía, porque yo no se lo dije. Lo invité a último momento, porque tenía miedo de que Louis averiguará que estoy enamorado de él”  
"Oh Dios, Nick, ven aquí." Daisy pone su plato en el suelo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Nick. "¿Qué tiene si él se entera?"  
"¡Tiene que no somos nada!" Nick dice, enterrando la cara en su cuello. "Y él se va de gira y de todos modos no se siente de esa manera."  
"Grimmy, ¿cómo sabes que no es así?"  
"No lo sé", dice Nick y extendiéndose sobre el sofá para volver a llenar su copa de vino. El problema es que Nick no sabe cómo Louis se siente, pero no está seguro de que lo quiere oír, sea cual sea la respuesta. Si Louis no tiene ningún sentimiento por él le va a doler, probablemente mucho, pero si Louis los tiene, ¿entonces qué? Él se va de gira ¿y luego qué? Es demasiado.  
Nick bebe una botella de vino él solo y pide a Daisy que se quede a dormir.  
Duerme a ratos y está agotado por el espectáculo. Cuando llega a casa, toma una siesta en el sofá y se despierta fresco. Le envía un mensaje a Louis  
¿Puedo ir a verte?  
No recibe una respuesta de inmediato, así que lleva a Pig de paseo. Louis responde mientras que Nick está de pie en el borde de la laguna, viendo a Pig aterrorizar a un grupo de patos.  
Ensayo hasta las 8  
¿Podría verte después?  
Louis tarda 20 minutos en responder.  
Okay 

Nick nunca ha estado en el piso de Louis, y que tiene miedo de admitir que no sabe dónde está. Está pensando en mandarle un mensaje a Harry preguntándole la dirección. El primer instinto de Nick es hacer una broma, pero la situación es precaria y responde con un simple:  
Nos vemos entonces. 

Nick va a tomar el té con Pixie y trata de fingir que todo está bien. Ella muy amablemente se lo permite. A las 8 se despide con un abrazo y conduce hasta el departamento de Louis. Está en Knightsbridge, por lo que le toma 20 minutos para llegar allí. Se da cuenta de su auto no está en el aparcamiento así que podría tardar un rato.  
Se dirige hacia el vestíbulo, que es exuberante y austero. Y se encuentra susurrando cuando habla con el conserje para preguntarle sobre el piso de Louis. Acaba de decirle a Nick que tendrá que esperar cuando oye que Louis habla detrás de él.  
"Está bien, Tom, puedo acompañarlo." Louis sonríe al conserje, que asiente con la cabeza educadamente. Nick lo sigue hasta los ascensores. Louis presiona un botón y se inclina para susurrar, "Creo que no le gusto."  
Hacen una pequeña charla cortés en el ascensor. Nick le pregunta acerca de los ensayos y Louis da respuestas estándar, como si estuvieran en la radio. Es como una puñalada para Nick.  
Finalmente se llegan al último piso y Nick se ríe del apartamento de Louis. Es un loft, con ventanas de piso a techo que dan al Támesis. Los muebles son súper pijos, pero en todo lo demás parece como si Louis hubiese explotado por todas partes. Hay al menos tres balones que Nick puede contar, con kits y zapatillas de futbol desparramadas. Hay una enorme televisión en la pared con un montón de juegos de Xbox y controladores en el suelo.  
"Me gusta tu piso," dice Nick, finalmente, cuando se da cuenta de que Louis lo está mirando.  
"A mí no", dice Louis. "Yo quería un lugar con un jardín, pero es lo que tengo. No es como si estuviera siempre aquí. "  
"Sí, es cierto" Nick tartamudea. Ellos están de pie en la cocina, pero Nick no sabe si pedir para sentarse, por lo que sólo comienza. "Lo siento, por no decirte que había invitado a Harry."  
"No, amigo, está bien", dice Louis, pero no lo está mirando a los ojos. "No me debería haber ido, yo exageré."  
"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Nick pregunta y Louis finalmente lo mira.  
"¿Por qué invitaste a Harry?" Contraataca y Nick está un poco sin aliento. La cosa es que él vino aquí a decirle algo que no estaba seguro que quería decir.  
"Tenía miedo" dice Nick finalmente y él quiere apartar su mirada de la de Louis. Quiere mirar hacia cualquier lugar que no sean los azules ojos de acero de Louis, pero se obliga a mantener el contacto visual.  
"¿Miedo de qué? ¿De mí? "  
"Sí. Quiero decir, no. " Nick suspira. "Tenía miedo de lo que quería de ti." 

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Nick es consciente, en ese momento, de lo silencioso que es el apartamento. No puede oír los ruidos de la ciudad o el zumbido mecánico del calor, sólo el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos.  
"No sé" dice Nick. "Más. Yo quería más".  
Louis se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Nick no sabía qué hacer, por lo que sólo está allí con las manos a los costados.  
"¿Qué hay de malo con lo que tenemos ahora?", Dice Luis. "¿Con lo que estamos haciendo?"  
"¡Nada! Es sólo que, no sé, te vas de gira pronto, se siente como un punto final".  
"¿Qué?" Louis da un paso atrás y se sienta en el brazo de un sillón blando gigante. "¿Por qué se tiene que terminar? Solo estaré en América del Sur durante tres semanas y luego que estamos de vuelta en Europa. "  
"Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Tú solo vendrás y follaremos en tus descansos de gira por el mundo?" Dice Nick, luchando por controlar su voz.  
"¡¿Qué hay de malo con eso?!"  
"¡Nada!" Dice Nick con una voz que sale de alta y chillona. "Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, ¡Es todo!"  
"Bueno, eso es todo entonces.", dice Louis, tirando de un hilo de sus trackies.  
Esto no ha salido como Nick quería en absoluto, pero no está seguro de que haya algo más que decir. Así que se dirige hacia la puerta, pero se detiene y mira a Louis. "Adiós, Louis." Siente que es el final, al igual que siente que su corazón se está rompiendo.  
Louis mira fijamente a Nick por un segundo antes de ir hacia él. Una vez que él está de pie allí parece que no está muy seguro de que hacer. Por último, susurra "Lo siento", y se inclina hacia adelante para darle un beso a la ligera.  
Nick le permite a Louis presionar sus labios ligeramente contra los suyos por un momento antes de decidir que si este es su último beso con Louis Tomlinson, va a darlo todo. Él abre la boca un poco y Louis lo sigue, deslizando su lengua contra la de Nick. Nick le tira de él y envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor, poniendo todo lo que está sintiendo en el beso.  
Se besan durante tanto tiempo que su corazón sufre con él, pero no se atreve a detenerlo. Louis parece tan ido como él, agarrando desesperadamente su abrigo y gimiendo en voz baja. Finalmente Louis se aleja y mira a Nick, con su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos oscuros. "No te vayas. No todavía". 

Nick sabe lo que Louis le está pidiendo y es lo mejor y lo peor que se puede imaginar. Él deja que Louis lo lleve por el pasillo hacia su habitación. En el dormitorio está la cama limpia y hecha. Nick se pregunta si Louis pensaba que esto iba a suceder. Se pregunta si Louis pensó que iba a suceder así.  
Desnuda a Louis lentamente y con reverencia, tomándose el tiempo para besar cada pieza de él. Louis está de espalda en el centro de la cama y Nick está besando sus huesos de la cadera cuando Louis finalmente se impacienta y silba, "Nick, suficiente." Nick le besa suavemente en la boca y busca el lubricante y el condón de la mesilla de noche.  
Da golpecitos en la cadera de Louis y lo mueve para darlo vuelta sobre su estómago, pero Louis niega con la cabeza. "No, de esta manera."  
Nick le mete los dedos y abre a Louis lentamente y con cuidado. Normalmente Louis patea y empuja hacia él para que vaya más rápido, pero esta vez solo gime y abre más las piernas. Cuando Nick finalmente siente como que está listo se pone el condón y se lubrica a sí mismo.  
Se apoya sobre Louis y alinea su polla cuando se da cuenta de Louis tiene una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. "Oh dios, Lou, ¿Te dolió?" Nick acaricia su rostro y le limpia la lágrima con el pulgar.  
"No, está bien." Louis dice, pero Nick vacila. "Estoy bien, Nick. Sólo fóllame, ¿sí?” Louis lo besa y le susurra: "Yo quiero esto. Te deseo".  
Nick asiente con la cabeza y empuja lentamente. Mantiene sus ojos en el rostro de Louis, en busca de signos de dolor, pero sólo se ve abrumado así que se acerca para besarlo.  
Ha empezado a llover y el golpeteo de la lluvia en las enormes ventanas da a la habitación una sensación ahogada. Nick está follando a Louis con lentos movimientos parejos y lo sigue besando, y lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza es Te amo Te amo Te amo.  
Siente que está cerca del orgasmo y se agacha para acariciar a Louis mientras lo embiste. Louis grita mientras se viene sobre la mano de Nick y Nick sigue unas cuantas embestidas más, enterrando sus gemidos en el hueco del cuello de Louis.  
Se quedan así, tratando de respirar. Louis tiene un brazo envuelto alrededor del cuello de Nick. Finalmente Nick se mueve y se pone de pie para deshacerse del preservativo y agarrar una franela. Louis todavía yace en el mismo lugar cuando Nick regresa. Se sienta en el borde de la cama.  
"Puedes quedarte, ya sabes" dice Louis cuando termina de limpiarse y la arroja en el suelo junto a la cama.  
"Lo sé", Nick dice mientras se levanta y empieza a buscar su ropa. Se viste en silencio. No mira a Louis, pero puede sentir sus ojos clavados en él. Cuando está vestido mira a Louis que está sentado, con las rodillas dobladas hacia el pecho.  
Quiere decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Quiere decirle a Louis que no hay resentimientos. Él quiere decirle que no hay nada de malo en que no lo ame. Tiene tantas cosas que decir, pero cuando abre la boca para hablar de su garganta se estrecha y que cree que podría estar enfermo. En lugar de decir cualquier cosa levanta su mano en un medio saludo.  
Se sienta en su coche en la calle durante mucho tiempo. Con el tiempo arranca su coche y se va a casa en silencio. Se siente adormecido. Cae en la cama y deja a Pig con él, acurrucándose a su alrededor y disponiéndose a sí misma a conciliar el sueño.

__________________________________________

Nick nunca estado más feliz de estar ocupado. Sweat the Small Stuff comienza su rodaje y él acepta más conciertos como DJ de los que normalmente podría. Decide remodelar su cocina que ahora se ve muy “arte moderno” y no está seguro de que le gusta. Va a tantos eventos como puede.  
Harry se acerca a pocos días antes de que se dirija a Los Ángeles antes del inicio del tour. Comen y ven X-Factor y Harry no trae Louis a la conversación hasta que se está poniendo el abrigo para irse.  
"Nick, no quiero decirte lo que debes hacer, pero Louis nunca pasa tanto tiempo en Londres."  
"Haz, no" dice Nick, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz.  
"Sólo piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?" Él abraza a Nick fuerte y se dirige hacia la puerta. "Ya te echo de menos"  
Pensar en eso es lo último que Nick quiere hacer, por lo que ve la tele hasta que se queda dormido en el sofá.  
La gira de One Direction comienza y Nick tiene que ver la cara de Louis por todas partes en cada sitio web. Le hacen muchas preguntas sobre ellos y eso solo hace que quiera cancelar su Show. Pero es un profesional así que finge que cada pregunta no es una puñalada en su corazón.  
No ha hablado con Louis en un mes y la nitidez de la angustia se ha convertido en un dolor sordo. Sale con sus amigos y empieza a sonreír más fácilmente. Finalmente, recoge toda la ropa que Louis dejó en su casa en una caja y la pone en la habitación de invitados. Louis es millonario, por lo que probablemente podría tirar todo por la borda, pero de alguna manera siente que está mal.  
Dos semanas después de que el tour empiece Nick lleva a un modelo americano a su casa. Está en forma y el sexo es bueno, pero él se encuentra distraído y no opuso resistencia cuando el hombre se quiso ir.  
A pocos días de que la gira por sudamericana termine se encuentra con Niall y Liam en una fiesta. Niall es todo sonrisas y Liam es educado, pero no le quita la mirada acusadora en toda la noche. Nick piensa que tal vez estaba equivocado acerca de que Liam es agradable.  
A la mañana siguiente, durante su segundo bloque Finchy está hablando sobre el aniversario de bodas de sus padres.  
"¡Cuarenta años!", Exclama Nick. "¿Cómo se puede estar de pie para mirar a otra persona por tanto tiempo?"  
"Suena bien", dice Fiona.  
"¡No hay manera!" Nick se quita el pelo de la frente. "Suena como un castigo."  
"Bueno, para ser justos, tú le tienes un poco de miedo al compromiso", dice Finchy, riendo alegremente.  
"No le tengo miedo al compromiso, es sólo que nadie se me ha ofrecido" Nick responde.  
Deja el estudio un par de horas más tarde. Llama a un taxi, ya que había quedado con Aimee e Ian la noche anterior y no había traído su coche. Se tarda una eternidad en llegar a casa, porque el tráfico es horrible y Nick se arrepiente de no tomar el metro o caminar. Podría haberle hecho caso a su entrenador cuando le dijo que "busque cualquier oportunidad para hacer ejercicio." 

Nick salta fuera del taxi y está tan absorto desplazándose a través de Instagram que está casi en la puerta cuando se da cuenta de que Louis sentado sobre sus escaleras. Él está todo de negro, y su cabello está peinado hacia atrás, perfecto; Nick piensa que debe haber salido de una entrevista. Se ve tan completamente como Louis Tomlinson, no puede creer que su piso no esté plagado de paparazis y niñas adolescentes. Se detiene en seco. No puede pensar en nada que decir. Ha pasado un mes imaginándolo en todos los escenarios imaginables, pero ahora que Louis se encuentra en frente de él, él está totalmente perdido.  
Louis habla en primer lugar, su voz es suave, pero fría. "¿Querías decir lo que dijiste?"  
"Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico, amor. En cierto modo me gano la vida diciendo cosas." Nick no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero bromear con Louis siempre ha sido tan fácil como respirar.  
“¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste sobre que nadie te ofrece compromiso?" Louis lo miraba fríamente, sin hacer ningún ademán a para ponerse de pie.  
"Aw, cariño, ¿estabas escuchando?" Eso pone Louis movimiento. Se pone de pie y se mueve en el espacio de Nick en tono acusador. "No seas impertinente conmigo, Nicholas. ¿Estabas bromeando o era en serio? "  
Ahora que Louis está tan cerca de él, Nick sólo quiere estirarse y recorrer con los dedos por sus lados. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha sido capaz de tocarlo. Él también está furioso. ¿Qué derecho tiene Louis de venir a él después de todo este tiempo y hundir su nariz en sus propios fracasos? "No me puedo imaginar qué diferencia hace para ti, pero sí, lo dije en serio." 

Louis soltó un poco sorprendido, "¡Oh!" Y se desinfló. Sin el respaldo de su ira se ve tan pequeño. Sus ojos son grandes y miran húmedo, pero Nick piensa que debe ser un truco de la luz. "Claro. Por supuesto. Bueno, creo que debo irme." Camina Louis por al lado de él, haciendo una pausa por un momento para mirarlo, parpadeando lentamente. Nick piensa que va a decir algo, pero no lo hace. Sólo sigue caminando. 

El aire del pecho de Nick sale con tanta fuerza que lo golpea y mira como Louis cruza la calle y se sube a la parte trasera de un SUV negro. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Se queda de pie en la calle, mirando el lugar vacío que la camioneta ha dejado hasta que se da cuenta de que debe entrar. 

Nick camina alrededor de su cocina por unos minutos, abriendo armarios y mirando a los contenidos antes de resoplar su insatisfacción y cerrarlos. Alimenta a Pig en el jardín. El sol es brillante en su piel y él maldice a Londres por su defecto que hace que el clima nunca coincida con su estado de ánimo.  
Está furioso porque Louis volvió para abrir la herida cuando finalmente había comenzado a sanar. ¿Qué derecho tiene él a precipitarse de nuevo en la vida de Nick y para qué? ¿Sólo para recordarle que no valía la pena para un compromiso? No era justo.  
Agarra sus llaves y pisa fuerte hacia su puerta principal. Abre la puerta agresivamente, y se sobresalta al ver a Louis que está allí, de pie, con el puño en alto, listo para golpear.  
"¡Bien! Estaba yendo a buscarte." Nick dice, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Louis entre. Cierra la puerta, se cruza de brazos y mira a Louis, que está reflejando su lenguaje corporal y con el ceño fruncido hacia él. "Bueno, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"  
"Lo siento, yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti", dice Louis.  
"¿Qué?" Nick espeta. "¿Qué significa eso?"  
"Quiere decir que lo siento, que lo que tenía para ofrecerte no era lo suficiente para ti."  
"¿Y qué es eso? ¿Follar en secreto siempre que te apetezca? "  
Louis reacciona como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. "Eso es... ¿eso es todo lo que era para ti?" Nick se siente como si fuera a vomitar. "Yo lo sé, sé que mi vida es algo loca, pero yo les dije a mis amigos sobre ti."  
"Sí, todavía tengo las quemaduras de láser de los ojos de Liam." Nick sonríe débilmente.  
"Quería pelear contigo un poco." Louis patea en el suelo débilmente. "No debería, Liam es un cachorro, pero estaba bastante enojado contigo por romper mi corazón."  
Nick dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. "Yo estaba enamorado de ti", susurra. "Simplemente no parecía que quisieras eso."  
"Eso no es..." Louis dice y toma una respiración profunda. "Estoy fuera tanto tiempo, que no se... No sé cómo ser más." Se detiene y luego dice: "Yo también te amo, lo sabes."  
Una risa burbujea de la boca de Nick y él se dobla, la risa erupcióna fuera de sí. "Bueno, esto es simplemente genial. Los dos nos amamos unos a otros, pero los dos somos idiotas y ni siquiera importa".  
"Yo dije que te amaba, no que aún te amo." Nick lo mira horrorizado, pero Louis está sonriendo.  
"Oh, Dios mío, eres terrorífico, eso no es divertido." Nick esta embobado, su corazón latía con fuerza.  
"Es un poco divertido."  
"Pero, ¿dónde nos deja esto? Sigues estando de gira”.  
"¿No podemos intentarlo?" Louis dice, su voz tambaleante. "¿Y qué si nos lastimamos? Ya me duele. Me duele mucho".  
Nick finalmente cruza la habitación y tira de Louis en un abrazo. Louis no está llorando, pero está respirando como si lo hiciera patéticamente en la camisa de Nick. "Sí, está bien."  
"¿En serio?" Louis lo mira. Está sonriendo y Nick se deshace.  
"Este es probablemente un gran error", dice Nick. "Eres un ridículo sufrimiento y eres demasiado joven para mí."  
"Me gusta que estés viejo", dice Louis. "De esa manera sé que siempre estarás demasiado cansado para alejarte de mí."  
Nick lo besa entonces y es incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. Ni siquiera es su mejor beso, ya que ambos mantienen la sonrisa, rompiendo su ritmo. Louis tira hacia atrás y empieza a llevarlo hacia el salón, sus pequeñas manos empujan contra la espalda de Nick. Alcanzan el sofá, y Louis lo empuja en él, pero en su afán calcula mal la distancia y envía a Nick contra el suelo.  
Nick mira a Louis, que se ríe como un maníaco y se ve absolutamente encantado antes de caer hacia abajo y plantándose entre las piernas de Nick. Saca sin gracia en el cinturón de Nick y apenas se las arregla para bajar sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos antes de tomar a Nick en su boca. No hay burlas, simplemente chupa hacia abajo hasta que golpea la parte trasera de su garganta y luego sube y baja hasta que toda la polla de Nick esta descuidada y resbaladiza.  
Louis está gimiendo desesperadamente, tiene una mano sobre el vientre de Nick y envuelve la otra alrededor de su pene. Lo hace rápidamente, girando su lengua alrededor de él, por lo que Nick no puede hacer nada. Está tan caliente, sólo por tener a Louis cerca de él otra vez, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él este jadeando una advertencia. Louis se aleja un poco y le masturba hasta que se viene en la lengua y la barbilla de Louis. Es insoportablemente sucio y caliente.  
Las extremidades de Nick siguen flojas del orgasmo, pero se las arregla para tirar a Louis con él y darle un beso tonto. Su corazón se siente tan lleno que podría reventar, y Louis, normalmente tan agresivo e impaciente lo está besando suavemente.  
Cuando por fin se recuperase deja caer contra el sofá y tira de Louis en su regazo. Lucha con los botones de sus vaqueros escandalosamente apretados, hasta que finalmente se las arregla para conseguir su polla. Louis es ya tiene la punta mojada y Nick lo masturba lentamente mientras él se le queda mirando, jadeando suavemente. Está tan abrumado por lo hermoso que se ve en ese momento que piensa que podría llorar, es un poco espeluznante.  
Louis sólo lo miraba, buscando abrumado y le susurra: "Dios, Nick."  
Nick se da cuenta de que Louis tiene un poco de su semen en la mejilla, lo atrapa con su pulgar y lo empuja lentamente hacia su boca. Louis gime y tira cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Se viene pronto después de eso, estremeciéndose y enterrando su cara en el cuello de Nick.  
Se quedan en el suelo hasta que los músculos de Nick están empiezan a protestar, pero en realidad no se quiere mover.  
"No has cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad?" Louis susurra desde donde está acariciándolo adormilado en el hombro de Nick.  
"¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión?" Nick se ríe, luego se pone serio. "No, yo no he cambiado de opinión, pero sí tenemos que hablar. Te vas en una semana".  
"Voy a Dublín, no seas tan dramático." Louis le da un codazo.  
"Está bien, yo he cambiado de idea acerca de cambiar de idea."  
"No lo hiciste. Estás obsesionado conmigo ", declara Louis. Nick hace una mueca, pero lo besa suavemente.  
Con el tiempo se levantan del suelo, las articulaciones de Nick que crujen con rebeldía. Deja Louis en el sofá con el fin de recoger a Pig de casa de Aimee y conseguir algo de comida. Cuando llega a casa oye a Louis hablando por teléfono en el salón.  
"Ok, eso es bueno", dice Louis, notando a Nick. "Mamá, me tengo que ir, mi novio acaba de llegar y trajo comida." Louis sonríe a algo que su mamá dice. "Sí, lo hizo. Ajá. Ok, le preguntaré. Te quiero, adiós. "  
"Mamá quiere que vengas al show de Manchester para que pueda conocerte." Louis lanza su teléfono en el sofá y se acerca con cautela a Nick. "No tienes que hacerlo, pero podrías, si quisieras."  
"¿Yo? ¿Te refieres a tu novio? "Nick sonríe a Louis y lo abraza con fuerza.  
"Sí, mi novio", dice Louis, poniendo los ojos. "¿Hay una nueva palabra para eso ahora?"  
"Varias de hecho, pero novio está muy bien."

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Awwww! Amé este fic desde el principio hasta el final y necesitaba compartirlo con ustedes. Me tomó, lo terminé de traducir en poquísimo tiempo (hace unas semanas) pero tuve tantas cosas que hacer que no pude corregirlo y subirlo hasta ahora :(


End file.
